


First Impressions

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is bullied by the entire school, and Pete Wentz finds himself mixed up in the middle of it on his first day. The main bully tries to take Pete under his wing, and Pete is far from willing. Eventually the two come up with a plan to save Patrick from the bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Peterick fic collaboration I've transferred from ficwad. My friend doesn't have an account on this site, but her name on ficwad is RAWRSaysRabidMissile. She writes Pete's point of view, and I write Patrick's. We were working on this fic constantly until we took a break neither of us wanted from it. We're updating it again now, and the last chapter was posted on ficwad last night.

[*Patrick’s POV*]

Missing the bus when you have no other ride, sucks. Living four miles from the school you go to, sucks more. I’ll probably end up late to school, but it’s better than not going, my mother would be furious. So I walk the four miles, grumbling angrily. By the time I get there, I’m exhausted and almost an hour late. Great. I check in at the office, getting scolded about my hat and tardiness, before walking to class with a late slip. Another cruelty of highschool is the possibility of having math as your first class of the day. Why can’t my first class be something simple? I walk into the class, blushing lightly as I feel everyone’s eyes look up at me.

“Late again?” Mr. Smith sighs and takes the late slip, “Take your seat.”

I look down and walk to my assigned seat, almost sitting in it before realizing someone else is already there.

“Need something?” he looks up at me, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“I um.. y-yeah that’s my assigned seat.” I fidget nervously.

“Patrick just sit somewhere else!” Mr. Smith’s voice makes me jump, making the boy snicker.

I nod before going to the seat beside it. I look over to the boy in my seat, realizing he’s new. So maybe he wasn’t being rude, but he does seem a bit...arrogant. I hate to judge people off the bat, but he’s not making it easy. Oh well, I’ll just avoid him and hopefully he won’t sit there tomorrow.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

The late dude is staring at me. I turn in my seat and glare at the wall. I hate this place already. Not only did this idiot of a teacher sit me in someone else's seat, but he also forgot I was there not five minutes later. Way to care about your students, jerk. I glance back over at the one who interrupted the teacher's droning. I feel bad for this kid, he looked so nervous just to walk into the room. Hell, he even jumped when I laughed bitterly at the ignorant teacher. I can't help it; I laugh at everything, even if it's at my own expense. He's still sneaking looks at me and squeaks when I make eye contact. I start tapping my pencil, turning to the board. Fuck, what class is this again?

It was a month ago when my mom called me downstairs and told me she had a job offer in Chicago. Don't get me wrong, I've always thought Chicago would be cool, but I just didn't want to leave New York. I liked the big city and we'd be moving to a suburb. Naturally, I was angry. I had friends, I had good grades, I had a life. It had taken a few years to work up to that. I'm not very easy to get along with, so it was difficult to trust anyone or focus in school. But I did it. I was finally happy. Now this shit. This school is falling apart, the only teacher I've met so far is a complete tool, and everyone here looks either hostile or complete losers.

I sigh and look at the boy again, to see he's still staring.

"What?" I snap.

"N-N-Nothing..." he stutters, jumping back and knocking his book to the floor. I raise an eyebrow as he leans to pick it up, his cheeks reddening by the second.

"Right." I look at the teacher again, who's talking so quietly I can't hear him. Still unsure of what class I'm in, I groan and drop my head on my crossed arms.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

It’s extremely tempting to bash myself in the face with one of the books I just dropped. Why do I keep looking at him? Wasn’t my plan to avoid, not stare? I look up to Mr. Smith telling us our homework assignment, quickly writing it on my homework planner. The homework planner, is not my idea. It’s my mother’s way to make sure I’m not fucking up in school. She has me write my assignments in the planner, get the teacher to initial it, then she initials it after I’ve done it. If I get anything below a B, I’m grounded. And that isn’t just on report cards, that’s on school work, homework, tests, everything. And in math, that’s a problem. Numbers don’t quite work in my brain. I slowly walk up to Mr. Smith, handing him the planner for him to initial.

“Better make sure you sign that for Patty’s mommie.” Josh snorts from his desk, causing the entire class to erupt into laughter.

He initials it, being sure to leave a note about me being late. I sigh and walk back to my seat, keeping my eyes on the floor as the class mumbles about me to each other. Another bit of high school cruelty, is when you’re the outcast. I don’t mean, in a group of outcasts where you still have friends either. Even to the outcasts and other social rejects, I’m the one that everyone mutually dislikes, and I don’t really understand why. I mean, I get that I’m unattractive and nerdy, but I’m a nice guy. God forbid any of these kids find out I’m gay. They’ll eat me alive. I drop my pencil, becoming aware that I’m shaking, and sigh as it rolls over to the new kid. Great, now I’ll have to ask him to hand it to me.

I look over to him, “I-I... I dropped... c-can you hand me-”

“Patrick!” Mr. Smith snaps, causing me to jump again.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

Even I jump when the teacher yells for the second time. He's up there looking smug as the kid next to me snaps back into a sitting position and looks at the teacher, eyes full of fear.

"S-Sorry Mr. Smith," he manages to mumble out. He looks like he's about to cry or completely shut down, either one.

"There is no talking in my class unless your hand is raised. You are fully aware of that."

He nods and stares intensely at his desk, shaking slightly. I glance at the clock and see there's only 3 minutes left before the bell. Is this guy really yelling at a kid for talking with three minutes left?

"You're a complete ass," I say loudly before I can help myself.

"Excuse me?" The teacher snaps, looking at me. No. No, I cannot get detention on my first day. My mom will kill me.

"Sorry, sir. I uh... I was talking to him," I reply, pointing to the dude next to me. His eyes widen as he turns to look at me.

"There's no talking. You need to learn that now or get out of my class."

I nod and look down, sighing in relief. I nearly fall out of my chair as the dude next to me jumps up and bumps into me by accident. He runs to the door and leaves, two minutes to spare. I can tell there are tears in his eyes. The teacher glares at the door before writing the boy's name on the board. "Patrick Stumph."

I mentally kick myself before leaning over to pick up the pencil he dropped. I don't want to become known as a bully. I need to make this right. As the teacher finishes writing the name, the bell rings. I stand up to pack my stuff, finally glad to be rid of this horrible experience. As I make my way to the door, I'm stopped by the guy who made fun of Patrick earlier.

"Hey man, that was pretty damn cool of you to say that out loud. Normally fresh meat don't have the guts to do that. I'm Josh. You're one of us, man. C'mon. We'll show you to your next class."

No. No, bad idea! I don't want to be anywhere near these jerks. I shake my head and keep going, pulling out my school map. Josh grabs it and starts leading me out the doorway.

"I said, we're gonna show you to your next class."

I groan and follow them, slightly afraid. I glance around the halls and notice someone ducking into the boys' bathroom. Someone whose eyes were very red. Someone who gasped when I walked past him, with the group of bullies.

Patrick.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I lock myself in a stall and try to cry as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, I’m unable to control the loud sobs. I shake and wipe my eyes, trying to calm down before my next class. At least Mrs. Stewart is nice to me. I sniffle and wipe my eyes before leaving the bathroom and walking to class, quickly sitting down and taking out my books. I really wish I’d paid more attention to where I sat. Josh is behind me, which means hair pulling, pencil stabbing, and seat kicking. I sigh and take out last night’s homework as she closes the door. The new kid stands awkwardly at her desk. How many classes does this kid have with me?

“Pete Wentz?” she smiles, “Could you take the seat by Patrick?”

How many classes is he going to sit by me in?

She takes up the homework, gives us the assignment before allowing us to talk freely. Which means, Josh gets to tease me and everyone gets to laugh.

I wince as he pokes me in the back with his pencil, “Hey, Patty.” I scribble into my homework planner as he pokes again, “Don’t you ignore me.”

I take the planner up to her, having her initial it before returning to my seat. As I start to sit down, the chair is kicked to the side and I fall to the floor. My eyes water as I stand and move the chair back over, holding it before sitting this time.

“Patrick are you alright?” Mrs. Stewart walks over.

“I-I... I’m fi-fine.”

She glances towards Josh before nodding and returning to her desk.

He pokes harder with his pencil, making me whimper.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I can't seem to shake either of these guys. Josh has been in here for five minutes and he's already harassing Patrick. At least the bullies in my school were subtle about it. I'm starting to lose my temper, but I can't afford to get in trouble. Not on my first day. Of course not. Oh well, at least this teacher looks decent. Letting everyone do as they please though... I'd normally be happy about that but I'm a bit afraid for Patrick. I may be a bit arrogant and uncaring sometimes but I can't stand to see a bully.

"What's the matter, Patty? Your ass sore?"

Both Patrick and I turn to Josh, eyes wide. Did he just make a gay joke? Patrick looks away quickly and I keep looking between them both. Josh is laughing and making motions with his hand that resemble pushing over a chair. Wow. This guy had the perfect opportunity to create a new rumor and make this kid's life hell and he didn't even realize what he was doing. What an idiot. The one thing I hate more than bullies are extremely stupid bullies. They're the most dangerous. Bullet dodged, though. This kid doesn't need to be subjected to homophobia as well as the abuse he already gets. I should know. But why did he seem so startled?

"Patrick?" I lean over to him when Josh goes to the back to give his friend a high-five.

"Wh-What?" Patrick moves away from me in his seat, clearly afraid. "Y-You gonna call me gay too?"

"Whoa, you thought that's what he said too?"

Patrick blinks. "Well... what else could he have meant?"

"He meant because he pulled your chair out. He wasn't calling you gay. You don't want that rumor spread. Homophobia is the worst thing ever, so be careful."

"Why are you talking to me? Acting like you give a shit when you called me an ass? Talking about homophobia?"

I sigh and shake my head before turning away. He can't know. No one can.


	2. Blood and Tears

[*Patrick's Pov*]  
What does he mean? I guess he's just homophobic too. It makes sense that he'd warn me about rumors. And that would make everything so much worse for me but, its who I am. I didn't ask to be gay. I didn't decide to be attracted to guys. Ironically, Josh was my first crush, but that was middle school. Back when Josh was my friend and I wasn't so openly despised. Even Pete's already Josh's friend now. Josh doesn't really like Pete, or half of his friends. He just enjoys adding people against me. And I'm honestly expecting the gay rumors to start. Josh knows. Only Josh, but he is head of the "I Hate Fatrick" committee. Fatrick. I hate when they call me that. I hate Patty too, though. And I hated the heart attack I had when I thought the gay rumors where going to start. I regret telling him about that now. But we were friends then, and I thought we always would be... and until Josh got a girlfriend and a whole set of new friends, we were. I don't know why exactly he hates me, other than we' stopped being friends. It isn't my fault he ditched me.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

Making friends at my last school may have been successful, but it damn sure was difficult. Partially because the first day of school, they found out I was gay. I stared a little too long in the locker room. I couldn't help it. But before I knew it, the guy I had been staring at shoved me against a locker and called me a fag. I went home almost daily with black eyes. Girls made fun of me. Guys wouldn't go near me. It was hell for a few months. But that was freshman year. People have short memories. After a while, I met some nice people and settled in. Ate lunch at the same spot every day, no longer got picked on too much...  
I'm not proud of the things I had to do to keep the bullies off my back. A few times, I had to do their homework. Other times, I had to give the occasional swirly. I'm not proud, not at all. But it was better than being beaten to a pulp daily. I don't want that for this boy. Poor Patrick, he seems so innocent. It's a delicate balance here. If I'm too nice to him, the gay rumors will start for us both. If I'm too mean, it will crush his soul and I'll end up a bully. Neither sounds at all desirable. So I make up my mind. I'll ignore his existence completely.

 

[*Patrick's POV*]  
I sit alone at lunch, closest to the door. When I say I sit alone, I mean completely alone. Not one single person sits at this table, ever, besides me. An by lunch, even the new kids have been informed that I’m not to be friends with. I guess it’s not too bad, though. If you don’t have friends, they can’t turn on you. Today I haven’t even bothered to go in the line for food. Getting pushed and shoved while holding a tray of food is too much of a hassle, plus I’m getting pretty sick of the fat jokes. Maybe if they don’t see me eat it will stop. I glance up at the line and see Josh talking to Pete. Probably about me. I sigh and get out my math homework, deciding to get started on it before I have my mother breathing down my neck about it. I begin scribbling down answers and become so involved in my homework, I don’t notice anyone approaching me. That is, until chocolate milk is poured onto my book. I gasp and try to wipe it off with my jacket, but it’s already spread throughout the pages. I’m so fucked. I look up and see Josh and Pete.

Josh is grinning, pleased with himself, as he tosses the empty milk carton at me.

“Wh-What the hell?!” my voice shakes, “Wh-Why would you-”

Josh shoves me out of the seat, causing me to fall on my back before stepping over the table and leaning down to punch me in the nose. I hold my bleeding nose and whimper.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I'm shaking in rage. Josh needs to be stopped and now. My goal was to ignore Patrick. I should have focused more on ignoring Josh. He grabbed me as soon as I walked out of my last classroom and started trying to find the lunchroom. Once again, he insisted on showing me where it is. Why this asshole thinks I'm his friend is completely beyond me. I tried to think of ways to get rid of him, but nothing has worked. Do I come across as a jerk? Why do I always attract the horrible people? 

I thought it was bad enough when he ruined Patrick's book, but punching him in the face is the last straw. I stand there in shock. I can't decide whether to help. In situations like this, I tend to freeze. Like I'm doing now. Finally, Josh snaps his fingers in my face and wheels me around. We exit the cafeteria and walk down the hall. Josh's friends are laughing and I'm slowly beginning to realize what just happened. I look around at all of them and stop when I see Josh kissing his knuckles. He's proud of what he did. No remorse. No remorse at all for the poor guy. 

Josh turns to us and mutters in a low voice, "Run. I know they're gonna come after us, so run!" 

At that, he and his friends take off. I don't even think of running, I just freeze once again. He's gone. They all are. They left me there to take the blame. Before I know it, I'm running too. Not in their direction. Instead I run around the corner and down a few hallways. I don't stop until I find a bathroom. I duck inside and rush to the sink, turning on the water and splashing my face. I'm beginning to calm down when I hear footsteps. They've found me. 

I run into one of the stalls and lock the door, pulling my feet up onto the toilet. I watch through the crack in the stall to see who walks in and realize it's Patrick. He goes to the sink and groans at his reflection. He's completely covered in blood and he begins to cry. I shift my weight a bit to see his face better and nearly fall. I recover, but not before the pencil I shoved in my pocket comes clattering to the floor. I curse silently.

"Pete?"

I close my eyes and cringe.

"Pete, I know that's you. That's my pencil on the floor."

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I hear a sigh before Pete steps out of the stall. I glance back at the mirror and try to wash some of the blood off of my face. out of the corner of my eye, I notice him frown. Why does he care? He may not have hit me, but he sure as hell stood there and watched. I’m now covered in blood and chocolate milk, and I owe the school near a hundred bucks for the ruined book. My mother is going to kill me.

“Why don’t they like you?” Pete asks quietly, handing me a few paper towels.

I shrug and wipe off more blood.

“There must be some reason they treat you like this...”

“I’m sure they’ve found ways to justify it. Don’t worry, soon you will too.” I look at the floor.

“I didn’t do anything Patrick.” Pete sighs, “I may not have been very kind to you today, but I didn’t hit you and I didn’t know he was going to. I didn’t laugh like everyone else either. I think it sucks you’re treated this way.”

I look up into his eyes, “It does suck. And while you may think that now, around Josh I’m sure a nice game of make Patrick want to commit suicide sounds like a blast.” I push past him and leave the restroom, going to the office.

I’m not going to tell on Josh for hitting me, that would be stupid. I’m going to tell them about the book, without mentioning Josh at all. My mother will be livid, but if I told them Josh did it, nothing good would happen. 

“That book costs ninety-seven dollars...” the principal frowns, “And it was [/you/] who split the chocolate milk?”

I shrug a shoulder, “It was my book, So ninety-seven? Okay I’ll tell my mom..sorry about the book.”

“Patrick if you’re having trouble with bullies-”

“I’m fine.” I stand up to leave.

“Patrick there’s blood all over your shirt.” he sighs.

“Imagine how much worse it’d be if I turned them in.” I walk out, slamming the door.

“Didn’t tell on me, didja Patty?” Josh walks up behind me.

I sigh, “No. But I do have to pay for a math book.”

He snorts, “You’re so pathetic. Why not switch yours with some other kid’s and have them deal with it?” he shoves me against the wall.

“Because I’m not you.” I glare up at him.

Before Josh can punch me, as his fist is drew back to do so, he jumps back, hearing a door. The bathroom door, where Pete is slowly walking out.

“Pete, my man!” Josh grins.

I sigh and start to walk away before getting shoved by Josh.

“Hey Pete, want a punch?” Josh’s grin widens.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

"No. No I don't. I'm not gonna punch him and I don't see why the hell you'd think I want anything to do with you. You're pathetic, cruel, stupid, and unoriginal. I didn't want to have anything to do with you in the first place and I sure as hell don't now."

That's what I want to say. But I know to keep quiet. Instead, I shake my head.

"You sure, new kid? It's fun, I swear." Josh grins at Patrick, causing Patrick to try and shrink into the wall. I step between them reflexively. They both stare at me, and I notice what I've done. I step back, but it's too late.

"Oh, well I see how it is. You want to protect the little fatty. Why? Why, hmm? You don't even know him. He's a sniveling little dork who doesn't know when to just ive up and change schools."

"Wh-What?" Patrick murmurs, eyes wide. Josh slams him against the wall again, making him squeak.

"I said, I want you out of this school. I hate seeing your shrimpy little face every day. It makes me sick." At that, he spits in Patrick's face. The spit lands right in Patrick's wound. Josh must have been sucking on a lemon beforehand, because Patrick gasps in pain. Before I know it, I'm shoving Josh to the ground. I don't bother punching him because the evidence would be impossible to hide. Instead, I kick him in the side a few times. He crawls to the door and runs away, leaving Patrick and I alone. I collapse against the wall next to Patrick, who rushes to the sink to clean his face.

"You hurt, man?" I ask, and Patrick nods. I go to stand beside him and watch as he removes the rest of the spit and blood. 

"I'm used to it. Anyway, I'm not sure why you did that, but don't expect me to believe you're on my side. I don't trust people easily. I'm not stupid."

I nod, unsure of what to say. I don't expect him to believe me. All this evidence has stacked up against me and it's too much to explain away as coincidence. I should just get used to the fact that he won't be friend material. I sigh.

"What's wrong, sorry you had to beat up your friend to prove yourself?" Patrick asks bitterly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn to him, glaring.

"Listen. That asshole is not my friend. Not even in the least."

"Then why are you hanging out with him?" Patrick yells, turning away from the mirror to look at me. I stop. I don't know the answer. Maybe I do. It's because I'm a wimp. Spineless.

"That's what I thought," Patrick says as he starts going to the door. I grab his arm to stop him. 

"I don't know what to say. But I want to make it up to you. Prove I mean no harm. Please."

Patrick stands there, glaring at my hand on his arm like it's a poisonous bug. I drop his arm and keep looking at him expectantly. He nods and starts to mutter something, when someone walks into the bathroom. It's one of Josh's friends. He notices us standing closely to each other as he heads to a stall. He nods in our direction as we leave. I barely hear what he says, but when I do, it's enough to nearly stop me in my tracks.

"'Sup, fags?"


	3. Proving It

*Patrick's POV*

My heart stops as I look up at him, praying to whatever there is that he didn’t say what I’m pretty damn sure I heard. No! Josh couldn’t have told anyone! Not in that short amount of time. I glance over to Pete, who’s eyes are filled with panic. I guess he’s already going to prove me right. Of course he’s panicking. If anyone finds out that he’s even a little nice to me? It’s over for Pete.

Drew chuckles, “What, was that supposed to be a secret, Patty?” He shoves my shoulders lightly, causing me to almost fall back.”

“Wh-What?” I look up to him fearfully.

“That you’re a fag.” he pushes me against the wall, “Josh told me all about it, and now? The whole school knows.”

I look down in defeat, “Oh.”

Drew laughs, “You’re not even gonna deny it?”

I shrug a shoulder lazily, wishing he’d punch me and get it over with.

“And you.” Drew glances over at Pete, “Bet you’re a fag too, huh? That’s why you’re trying to help this little freak.” he punches me in the stomach, causing me to double over in pain, “You can’t help him.” he shoves me to the floor before stepping towards Pete, “You can’t even help yourself.”

I look up to him nearing Pete and get a sudden feeling of fear for him. I don’t want him to get punched like me. So maybe he isn’t quite on my side, and maybe he’s a lying douchebag. But I can’t just lie here on the disgusting bathroom floor and watch this happen. He picks Pete up by the front of his shirt. I push myself up on my hands and knees before grabbing Drew’s ankles and pulling them towards me. He falls on his face with a yell. Pete’s eyes widen as he slowly stands up.

“Run!” I stand up and run out the bathroom door.

Pete follows me, still obviously in shock.

 

*Pete's POV*

We keep running until we reach an empty classroom. I close the door and lean against it as Patrick lowers himself to the floor. I look down at him and he glances back up at me.

"You okay, man?" I ask worriedly. 

"N-No I'm not. I haven't had a day worse than this in ages. I've been injured more times than I can r-remember, I've been h-humiliated, _and_ I've been outed!" He curls up angrily, hugging his knees.

"I'm sorry..." I say, biting my lip.

"You fucking better be! It's _your_ fault!"

"Whoa, how's it my fault?"

"You show up, take what's mine, walk all over me, and you w-won't go away. I can't get rid of you. Josh was perfectly fine poking me with pencils before you showed up. But no, now that he's got a new audience he decides to step it up. H-How's it feel to be the little lapdog of the bully? You say you're not his friend yet you don't do a fucking thing to stop him. So either you're a bully or you're sp-spineless, which is it?"

I open my mouth to speak but can't. Instead, I slide down the door and sit next to him, elbows on my knees. He looks at me and motions for me to say something, do something, respond in any other way than just staring at him. I can't. So instead, he keeps talking.

"He o-outed me. He outed me, and you sit there with a stupid look on your face. Are you seriously gonna sit there and pretend nothing happened? Or are you just trying to think of a more original word to call me than fag?"

I cringe and curl my fingers into fists. "Don't use that word. Ever."

"Wh-Why not? It's what I am. Nothing but a sicko who likes other guys. It's all I ever have been and it sure as hell would be a lot easier to be straight."

"I hate that word. I hate people who think being gay is wrong. And what I hate more than anything is when gay people believe homophobic jerks. It's not wrong. It's not sick."

"Who are you to say that? You don't know what it's like!"

"Yes I do, Patrick." I stand and start pacing back and forth angrily. "Yes I do."

 

*Patrick's POV*

“H-How the hell do you- can you even fu-fucking _imagine_ it’s like?” I glare at him, “I-I’ve managed t-to keep this hidden for th-three fucking _years_ and you, you just fucking-” I scream angrily and pull my hair.

Pete jumps, startled, before putting his hands on my shoulder, “Patrick, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, okay? And.... you wanna know how I know?” he bites his lip.

I nod, glancing at his hands then back up to him.

“Because I... I-I’m..” he sighs and looks down, removing his hands from my shoulders, “Because Patrick, I’m gay.”

My eyes widen, “No you aren’t.. and, are you _stupid_? You can’t just jokingly say you’re gay, people will use that against you-”

He shakes his head, “The only person here is you, and.. I know you won’t use it against me.” he looks up to me, “And I’m not just saying it to convince you I’m on your side, you have a [/huge/] conspiracy problem, by the way. I’m just.. I’m not your enemy.”

I shrug a shoulder, “We’re like...way late for class and, really I don’t feel like walking into a classroom full of people calling me a fag, so... I’m going to skip and get murdered by my mother, if I”m lucky.”

He raises an eyebrow, “That doesn’t sound lucky.”

I shrug and start walking, Pete on my heels.

“No, what do you mean?” he walks with me outside.

“What? You thought I was joking about wanting to commit suicide?” I mumble and walk towards the road.

“I.. you were serious?” he frowns, “Hey um, I have a car...”

“Oh yeah? Well I have three year old shoes as _me_ transportation, enjoy the car.” I keep walking.

Pete rolls his eyes, “That was me offering you a ride.”

I look back to him, and ask the only thing on my mind, “Why?”

 

*Pete's POV*

"Why? Seriously?" I groan and stop right in front of him, nearly forcing him to run into me. "Alright, Patrick. You're gonna have to stop hating me sooner or later. I'm offering you a ride because you've had the shittiest day and I'm not making it any easier. Because I'm not as big a jerk as you obviously think I am. Many of the things that happened this morning were mistakes that I got caught up in. So get in the car." 

I unlock the door and climb in, looking at him expectantly. He sighs and opens the passenger door, plopping into the seat beside me. 

"Why are you being... I-I'm not sure if this is nice..."

"Patrick. Please stop questioning my motives. Seriously."

"But why?! And why lie about being gay?" Patrick taps the door in agitation.

I have to grip the steering wheel to keep from screaming.

"I'M SORRY! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I got sat in your seat. I'm sorry I laughed. I'm sorry I didn't pick up your pencil, I'm sorry I lied and said it was you I was calling an ass instead of the horrible teacher, I'm sorry I followed Josh anywhere, I'm sorry I stood there doing nothing while he hurt you, and I'm sorry you don't believe I'm gay!"

Patrick's jaw drops.

"What?" I growl bitterly.

"You... you didn't call me an ass?"

"Really? That's all you got out of that?"

"Well... that's what made me think you were lying about being a good guy this whole time. I thought yo myself 'why would he be so against Josh if he thinks I'm an ass?'"

"No. That teacher was an ass for the way he treated you. And I couldn't help it. You think me kicking Josh was just a joke? I hated seeing how you've been treated today."

"So wait... you're actually gay?"

I nod slowly, glad he finally caught on to the truth. His eyes widen as he realizes I'm serious.

"Prove it."

I stare at him, blinking heavily. "What do you mean 'prove it?'"

 

*Patrick’s POV*

I look down and shrug a shoulder, “I dunno, got an ex or previous boyfriend’s number that can vouch for you?”

Pete rolls his eyes, “My ex is currently in school, and Ryan won’t be looking at his phone until he’s on the way home. He’s too focused on being a good student so that would take forever.” Pete glances at his phone for the time, “Which is in about three hours... got any faster ideas?”

“Dude, if you’re not gay-”

“Oh hell there’s only one goddamn way I can prove this to you...” he looks around, “But I’m not doing it here. We’ll both be killed.” 

I raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You’ll see.” he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, “Where do you live?”

“In a house.” I look up to him.

He rolls his eyes, “Stop being bitter. I’m _trying_ to be helpful.”

I sigh, “Down the road a few miles, and I’ll tell you where to turn. My mom won’t be home until six tonight, so I’m safe to come home early for now, at least.”

He nods and drives, “So wait, Josh _knew_ you were gay?”

I bite my lip and nod, “Yeah... long story short, we were friends in middle school, I told him and he didn’t judge me at all. He actually-nevermind. The point is, he swore not to tell. And when our friendship fell apart I was [/sure/] everyone would know. But until now, he hadn’t told a soul...” I point to a street sign, “Turn left there.”

He turns and nods, “He actually what?”

“He.... I can’t tell you, okay? He’d kill me.” I look down.

“No... Patrick if you have dirt on him... that’s fucking amazing! He needs a taste of his own medicine.”

“Turn right..” I sigh, “He asked me how I knew I was gay. He..He old me he wasn’t sure he liked girls.”

Pete’s eyes widen, “ _What_?”

“There’s... there’s more.” I bite my lip and point to my drive way, “I live there.”

Pete pulls into the driveway and parks, before turning to me in his seat, “More? What?!”

I chew on my lip nervously, “He... He kissed me. He wanted to see, if he’d feel something... come to think of it... He left really suddenly and... that was the last time we’d ever hung out together...”

Pete’s eyes widen more, “Holy shit the bully is gay.”

“We don’t know that...”

“Patrick, it explains _everything_!” Why he wants you out of the school, why he treats you so terribly... he felt something and he’s terrified someone will know. He’s terrified you’ll tell them!”

“Who’d feel something from kissing me?” I roll my eyes.

“Speaking of which...” Pete mumbles before looking to me, “You want proof? Fine.” he leans close and presses his lips against mine.

I gasp before kissing back softly. Wait. No. What the fuck. Stop kissing him. No...don’t stop. Keep kissing him.

 

*Pete's POV*

I pull away, breathing heavily. Patrick is staring at me, eyes wide and cheeks red. I press a finger to my lip, slightly surprised. There were two things that I didn't expect. I didn't expect him to be such a good kisser and I sure as hell didn't expect to like it. Sure, I like kissing, but this felt like more. I must be imagining it. I'm sure I am. 

"A-And now it's awkward," Patrick murmurs, causing me to laugh nervously. 

"A bit, yeah. But did that prove it? That I'm really gay?" I look into his eyes and he nods.

"Y-Yeah, um y-you really... yeah, that proved it." He's still nodding, his head looks like it's about to fall off. I chuckle and put my hand on his head, stopping the nods. 

"So... Josh is gay?"

"I... g-guess. You're right, it does explain things. But... wow."

"I know, he's nowhere near my gaydar. I'm surprised. But he is. I know he is."

Patrick gasps. "Maybe that's why he dragged you around all day! He likes you."

"Bull," I snort loudly. 

"Look at you, you're not exactly... well, me. You're pretty..."

"I'm pretty what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He nods. "I'm pretty?" He nods again, blushing. 

"So yeah, he probably wants to drool over you but can't have you because he's hiding it."

"That's disgusting, I need a rabies shot. That pig. No, you know what? We need to use this info. He can't rule the school anymore. He needs to be stopped. And we can be the ones to stop him." I grin and bounce slightly in my seat. Patrick laughs quietly and I try to sit still. 

"How exactly do you expect to do that?" Patrick asks in serious tone. 

"I'll tell you inside. Do you mind if we go in? I don't really want to impose or anything, but I don't exactly wanna just sit here with my car idling this whole time," I explain. Patrick nods quickly and gets out of the car. I turn off my car and follow him inside. We walk into the living room. He goes to sit on the couch and I sit in the armchair. He stares at me expectantly, twiddling his fingers. 

"He seems to like me," I start. "I think we both know he thinks I'm... as you said, 'pretty.'" Patrick blushes. "Anyway, why don't we exploit that?"

"Exploit it? How?" Patrick asks. 

"How about I come onto him. In private. He'll call me a fag and push me away, but he'll think about it. It'll sit there in his brain, eating away at him. Then we'll lay a trap for him in public. He'll fall all over me and I'll reject him. In front of all his friends. He'll be broken."

Patrick's eyes widen. "I'm... I'm not sure... isn't that a bit mean? I mean... can't we put a rat in his locker or something?"

"No, Patrick. Even though he's gay, it doesn't mean that he's not a homophobic asshole who needs to stop. He outed you, so why can't you out him? He needs to be okay with who he is. This is as good for him as it is for you. I know it's harsh. And if you don't like it, fine. We can plan something else. But I think this is for the best. This is gonna get dangerous. And the bullying from the rest of the school is just gonna get worse and worse until you get seriously hurt. I'm worried, okay? Really and truly worried. This needs to stop. Drastic times call for drastic measures."

Patrick continues to stare at me, mouth open in surprise. 

"Patrick... what do you think?"


	4. Unsure

[*Patrick's POV*]

I look down and bite my lip in thought. Josh did out me, it would _only_ be fair to do the same to him. Although if I talk to my mom as soon as she gets home, I could always transfer schools and never see Josh or Pete again. I look to Pete and bite my lip harder, not really liking the idea of not seeing him again. I don’t know why I care, he did help today be complete hell for me. But, he did also try to help me, which is something no one has ever done. But if Pete and I go through with this, I’m not sure how much will change. I’ll still be the kid unanimously disliked throughout the school, and Pete will probably be pulled down with me. But if I had a chance to turn the tables, to make Josh the one everyone hates, to at least have a few friends after this; it could be worth it. 

“Patrick?” Pete nudges my shoulder.

I look up to him, “I-I don’t know Pete... what if this backfires? Everyone already hates me...”

“That could change. They only dislike you, or act like they do, because of Josh. If we knock him out of the way, I’m sure school and making friends would be much easier for you.” 

“But Pete... if it backfires you’re fucked too... You’re already fucked for being nice to me..”

Pete shrugs, “I say it’s worth a try. If nothing else, at least we’d have each other’s backs at school. Thanks, by the way, for saving me from getting my ass kicked.”

I shrug a shoulder, “Thanks for watching me get my ass kicked.”

He rolls his eyes, “I knew you’d say that.”

“Then why do you look so annoyed?” I toss a couch pillow at him.

“ _Because_ I was hoping we’d moved passed that.” he throws the pillow back, “And I _did_ stop Josh once.”

I sigh, “Fine Pete, we’ll do it... well, you’ll do it. The plan doesn’t really involve me at all...” I throw the pillow back, accidentally hitting his face, “Oh, sorry! I-I’m really r-really sorry!”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I rub my face, chuckling quietly. Patrick's biting his lip so hard it might bleed, and he's reaching out to me nervously. I toss the pillow back at him lightly and sit down.

"I-I... I-m so s-" he murmurs, before I cut him off.

"Hey, it barely hurt. It was an accident and I'm not gonna let this entire afternoon be about you feeling guilty. It's a pillow, man. It's fine." 

"Are you s-sure?" Patrick asks nervously.

"I'm completely sure. Now, about the plan. You sure you're on board?"

Patrick nods, looking utterly unsure. I sigh and watch him, gauging his responses. He's sitting on the couch, hunched over and shaking slightly. Poor guy, how can he even survive the kind of shit he goes through? I understand him not wanting to get even with Josh. I'd be afraid too, if I were in his position. Trusting a near stranger to get rid of the bully, and hopefully in the process, the rest of his troubles. I know it's something I'd jump to, but I'm worried about him. What if he decides at the last minute that he doesn't want to do it? Or that he wants to tell Josh? He'd have leverage over me and might actually be able to become their friend. I fidget, starting to wonder if I'm the one who needs to worry about trust.

"Pete?"

"Hm?" 

"Why are you staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable." Patrick says, trying to disappear into the couch. I cough and straighten up in the armchair.

"Uh... sorry, I zoned out. Anyway, this won't be as difficult or risky as we both seem to think it is. It's just toying with his emotions." I shrug. "Mostly an experiment."

"An experiment."

I nod.

"Experiments can fail. And if this fails? You'll be outed. Did you think about that, Pete?"

"Not... not really. I guess I didn't. But you're out. You need someone to be on your side. So if I'm outed, fine. Two guys against the world." I grin, throwing my arms behind my head and lounging back in the chair.

"Don't do that, it's old and you'll break it. Two guys against the world... you make it sound like we're together or something."

I laugh and lean forward, trying to be more careful with the armchair. He cracks a nervous smile.

"Good, you're smiling. Trust me, this'll work."

"H-How are you so sure, Pete?"

I shrug with confidence and lean back once again. Suddenly, the back of the chair collapses and I'm falling backwards onto the floor.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I squeak and jump up, helping Pete up before allowing myself to freak out about the armchair.

“NoNoNoNo! She’s going to _kill_ me! Shit!” I look to Pete, “A-Are you okay?” I glance back at the chair and wince so violently I nearly fall over.

“I’m fine..” he frowns, “Patrick, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to break it I-”

“I-It’s fine.” I shake.

He shakes his head, “It’s obviously not fine. Look, it’s my doing so I’ll just apologize to your mom. I’d offer to buy another one but I’m guessing there’s sentimental value..”

I nod and sit back on the couch, “It was her dad’s. I’m not even allowed to sit in it...”

He frowns, “I wish I knew it wasn’t supposed to be sat in-”

I shake my head, “No, everyone but me can sit in it..” I fidget.

He raises an eyebrow, “Everyone but you?”

“Ah, yeah I um... apparently I plop when I sit down? And um, I’m a bit....I’m fat, okay? And that’s why I’m not allowed to sit there.” I look down.

He frowns, “Don’t say that stuff-”

“No, it’s really why. I’m “heavier” so it won’t be able to support my weight. My mother’s exact words.”

“That’s fucked up... but still it’s my fault, and I can get you out of trouble with her about skipping school too.” he grins.

I snort, “Good luck. She’ll be sharpening her knife on the drive home.”

He shakes his head, “No, Patrick, you see I have a secret weapon.”

I raise an eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

He shrugs, “Parents love me. All parents. My friend’s super strict Mormon parents? I got their son drunk, and walked away with gas money for driving him home.”

“Yeah? I bet it won’t work on my mom...”

He smirks, “We’ll see.”

“So..a-are you going to stay here u-until she gets here?” I fidget nervously.

“Yeah, unless that’s a problem?” he looks to me.

“I um, it’s not a problem I just... I haven’t had anyone over here from school since...Josh..what do we even _do_?”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I shrug, looking around. His house is a bit small and it doesn't seem like there's much to do. I start to walk over to the couch to sit next to him, and collapse., wincing in pain. He jumps up again and picks me up, helping me to sit.

"P-Pete, are you sure you're okay?"

I rub my ankle, frowning. "I think I twisted my ankle when I fell. I'll be fine, I just need to rest it." 

He stands over me, fidgeting. "C-Can I help?"

"Um... could you maybe get me some ice or something?" I ask quietly, not wanting to be a burden. Patrick nods and runs to the kitchen. He comes back a moment later and hands me a bag of frozen peas. I lift my leg onto the couch and lie down, propping my ankle on the armrest. Patrick sits down next to me awkwardly and puts the peas on my ankle.

"Thanks, Patrick. That feels better. I'm really sorry for what I did."

"It's okay," Patrick replies. "To be honest, I hated that dumb chair. Yeah it was really important to my mom, but it gave her reason to remind me I'm fat."

I nod, understanding completely. "Then I'm glad I broke it. Trust me, after I'm done with her, she won't even remember you were in the house when it broke. I have the magic touch."

"Just don't fuck my mom, man. That's weird." Patrick replies, laughing loudly. I choke on air and start laughing with him.

"That's the sickest thing you've said, Stumph. No worries there, might I remind you I'm gay."

Patrick nods, still laughing. He accidentally nudges my ankle and flinches as I gasp.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Patrick stands up, starting to panic. I roll my eyes and grab his arm, pulling him back down onto the couch. He stares at me, eyes wide.

"Patrick, stop. I told you I'm fine. It's just a little twist, I didn't break it. A little ice and it'll be all better." I sit up a bit, repositioning my leg and giving him more room to sit.

"I r-really should stop freaking out..."

"You just need to chill, seriously. It's been a bad day and you need to relax."

"H-How?" 

I sit up straighter, moving closer. "Here, let me help." Patrick looks at me, worried. I raise an eyebrow at him and he nods, sitting still. I place my hands on his shoulders and start rubbing slowly. He practically melts into my hands as I massage. I can see him close his eyes and lean back towards me slightly. I begin to massage his shoulder blades, moving down slowly. He lets out a small noise of relief, relaxing more by the second. His eyes open slightly as I move my hands lower down his back. 

Suddenly, the front door opens and a voice that I assume belongs to his mother interrupts us.

"What exactly is going on, and who is this?"


	5. A Different Kind of Out

[*Patrick's POV*]

I squeak and quickly move away from Pete, blushing deeper by the second. My mom looks from me, to Pete, then back.

“Patrick? Who’s this?” my mom looks to Pete again.

Pete stands slowly and walks over to her, “I’m Pete, I’m new at Patrick’s school, and gave him a ride home.”

“A ride home...” she looks at the clock, “At least an hour too early.”

Pete nods, “I’m sorry about that, this kid attacked us and-”

“Josh, again?” my mom walks over to me and frowns.

I nod, “Y-Yeah..”

She sighs, “I got a call about you getting to school late and leaving early... Patrick your attendance is going to get low-”

“I [/could/] have stayed and faced an entire school calling me gay.” I mumble.

“Gay?” she frowns, “He started a rumor about you being gay?” she sighs, “This is awful... everyone thinks you’re gay.”

“It’s awful, because now people think _your_ son’s gay.” I look up to her, anger bubbling in my chest, “You’ve already got a wimpy kid that everyone hates, but that you could look over. But gay? How shameful.”

“What does that mean?” she crosses her arms.

“It means, I’m gay. And you know what else? My fat ass broke your chair too!” I raise my voice.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

"Excuse me?" Patrick's mom says shrilly. 

"You heard me, mom. I'm gay and I broke your chair. Any other questions?"

I stare at Patrick, eyes wide. I'm not sure what I just heard was real. He looks at me, biting his lip. It was definitely real and he's regretting what he said. I nod at him ever-so-slightly and he turns back to his mother.

"Patrick Martin Stumph, what on earth is going through your mind right now?"

"What's going on in my mind? The fact that I can't stand having a homophobic mother who cares only about herself. So worried-" I put my hand on his shoulder and start to pull his arm back, trying to get him to keep quiet. He's walking on dangerously thin ice. But instead of calming down, he shrugs my hand off and keeps going.

"-So worried about her image that she can't possibly be anything else than disgusted by her fat, gay son. How's it feel, mom? Are you proud of yourself? Because I'm not."

Silence.

Not a word is said for over a minute. Patrick stands there, breathing heavily. His mom stares at him with rage that's making her face redder by the second.

"Out."

"Wh-what?" Patrick whimpers.

"I said out. Now. No son of mine is going to talk to me like that and get away with it. I don't care where you go, but for at least a few days, I don't want to see your face."

Patrick freezes, staring at the floor with wide eyes. I decide it's time for me to help, so I take his hand and help him walk to the door. We leave without a word and I go with him to my car. 

"Patrick, wait here. Sit in the car, and I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab a few days' worth of clothes for you. You're staying with me."

 

[*Patrick's POV*]

I sit in Pete’s car, practically hyperventilating. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I tell her I was gay, and _why_ did I tell her about the chair? I didn’t break the chair. But truth be told I’ve wanted to set it on fire since the day she told me why she doesn’t want me sitting on it. I shake as I stare at the door, waiting for Pete. How does he know his parents will even let me stay? I pull my hair and shake even more.

“Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!” I begin punching the sides of my head.

Why couldn’t I just shut up and take her shit like always? Why did I feel the need to give my opinion? No one gives a shit what I think. Pete walks out, carrying a bag of mine, full of clothes. When he notices my hitting myself he runs to the car, opening the passenger door and dropping the bag, grabbing my arms.

“Patrick.”

I struggle, trying to pull away from him, continuing to hit myself.

“PATRICK!”

I jump and freeze in shock, slowly lowering my arms, “I-I..”

“It’s okay...” Pete gently rubs my head, “It’s okay...”

“N-No it’s not I-I..I-I just..”

“Shh.. it’s okay. Alright? You’re okay. Your mom’s pissed, but she’ll get over it. Until then, you can come stay with me.”

“B-But your parents-”

“Won’t care. I promise, they’ll be glad I’ve found a friend. Just try to calm down, okay?”

I nod as he puts the bag in the back seat and gets in the car, pulling out of the driveway. I look back to see my mom standing at the door, glaring with her arms crossed. I sink down in my seat with a whimper.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

We drive in silence and I glance over at him every few minutes. He's stopped hitting himself on the head, but I'm still really worried. I think he can tell, he keeps looking at my hands. I take my eyes off the road for a second and realize that I'm clutching the steering wheel very tightly. I relax my grip a bit and take a deep breath.

"P-Pete?" Patrick murmurs almost inaudibly. 

"Don't. If you're about to apologize, save it. There's nothing to be sorry about. You did the right thing."

"The right thing? I g-got kicked out!"

"Patrick, I'm not gonna argue this with you. What you did was incredibly brave. And not to mention chivalrous, taking the blame for me. I owe you for that. But seriously, if you let this eat at you, it's just gonna fuck you up."

"B-But..." 

"Nope. Not hearing it." I shake my head stubbornly.

"P-Pete?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Thank you."

I nod, and we're silent once again. It's not long before we reach my house. I pull into my driveway and park the car. Patrick unbuckles his seat belt nervously and turns to me. I look back at him and smile reassuringly. He bites his lip and gets out of the car. I turn the car off and get out as well, pausing to grab his bag from the back seat. I lock up and rub his shoulder a moment before leading him up the walkway and into the house.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I bite my lip and follow Pete inside, staring down at my feet. I feel very rude, showing up at his parent’s house unexpected. He doesn’t seem to think they’ll mind. Maybe it’s just my mom who needs a week’s notice before friends come over. Not that I have friends come over, ever except this afternoon. I look up and notice we’re in the living room where his parents are looking up at us.

“Who’s your friend, Pete?” his mother smiles warmly.

“This is Patrick.” he rubs my shoulder once more, “He needs to crash here a few days, if that’s okay.”

His father nods, “That’s fine.”

“I don’t mean to be nosy...” his mother looks up to me, “But is everything okay?”

“I-I..” I look down, fidgeting nervously.

“He um, he and his mother had a bit of a disagreement...” he looks to me as well, “Do you mind if I tell them? They won’t be mean, they know about me.”

I bite my lip, “Y-Yeah, yo-you can.”

“He told his mom he’s gay and, well... that didn’t set well with her.”

His mom frowns, “I’m sorry about that, Patrick. She’ll come around.”

I nod, biting my lip harder.

“We’ll be in my room.” Pete takes my arm and leads me down the hall.

I begin shaking again as we walk into Pete’s bedroom. I can’t believe my mom told me to leave. And what if a few days isn’t enough for her? I can’t stay here forever. I’m not Pete’s problem, or his parents’.

“Patrick..” Pete frowns, “Look, you’re not inconveniencing anyone, okay?”

“P-Pete I... sh-she’s so ma-mad.. what if a few days isn’t e-enough for her? Wh-What if she decides to kick me out p-permanently?” I whimper, “I-I’m so stupid.”

“None of that.” he hugs me tight, “You, are far from stupid. You told her you were gay, and honesty is always best. If she didn’t like it, that’s her issue to deal with. And, she won’t kick you out forever.”

“H-How do you kn-know?” I shake more, “Sh-She ha-hates me! She’s always hated me! A-And now?” my eyes water, “N-Now she knows I’m gay. Sh-She’s so against gays, Pete... Sh-She’s always to-told me being g-gay is si-sick and wro-wrong a-and..” I choke back a sob, “A-And now she h-hates me more.” I look up to Pete helplessly, “I-I’m scared. I-I don’t w-want to g-go live with my da-dad. H-He’s worse. H-He drinks a-and he... he gets m-mean...”

“Mean how?” Pete frowns.

“H-He... He u-used to hit m-my mom..a-and me...s-so we left. B-But she...she regrets taking me. Sh-She’s said be-before she wished I-I stayed with hi-him.”

Pete’s eyes widen in shock.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

Patrick nods, crying freely now. I watch him, afraid to move. His legs collapse after a moment and I help him sit on the edge of my bed. 

"Patrick, it's gonna be okay. Try not to think about your parents right now. That's the worst thing you can do. You need to just try to relax. I know that's hard to do, but you'll have a full-on panic attack if you don't. So breathe, okay?"

He buries his face in my shoulder and I hug him reassuringly as he cries. It's a few minutes before he straightens up, wiping his eyes. I grin at him and nudge his shoulder. He smiles slightly and calms down a bit. I reach over to my bedside table and grab a box of tissues, handing it to him. He wipes his eyes, smiling a bit more.

"Alright, so my bathroom's right through that door and my couch folds out," I tell him, pointing to each.

"I c-can't believe you have a couch in your room. You're so l-lucky," Patrick says quietly, his voice raw.

I shrug. "It's no big deal just a little couch. But yeah, it folds out. You take my bed, I got the couch." Patrick opens his mouth to protest. "Nope. Not hearing it. You get the bed, Patrick." 

He nods and goes into the bathroom, closing the door. He comes out a few minutes later, and his face is less splotchy. His cuts are cleaned up and he looks like less of a mess.

"I hope you don't mind, but I used some of your Neosporin and stuff." 

"Not at all, I was actually gonna ask you if you want to do that. I was worried your face would get infected. And I hope your nose isn't broken..."

"No, it's all good," Patrick replies. He goes over to my bed again and sits down next to me. I crawl up to the head of the bed and lean against the headboard, motioning for him to do the same. He joins me and puts his arms behind his head. 

"TV?" I ask simply. Patrick nods and I grab the remote. I spend a little time flipping through channels before he turns to me.

"Pete?"

"Hm?" I ask, settling on South Park.

"You have the most amazing parents. So understanding. How did they take it when you came out?"

I mute the TV and look at him, biting my lip out of habit. "Well, when I met Ryan, I knew that I liked him a lot. And that I wanted to be his boyfriend. I knew I wasn't going to want to hide that from my parents. You shouldn't be ashamed of the guy you're with, so much as to hide him. So I decided to come out. I went to my mom first, and I told her I liked someone. She asked me who the lucky girl is and I told her his name is Ryan. She kinda just stared at me for a moment then nodded slowly."

"Did she say anything?"

"She told a mother knows and that she's surprised it took me that long to come out."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And my dad, he was just as understanding. He was a bit confused at first, because he was certain I'd had a girlfriend in middle school. I told him that was the teacher, she's just short. It was a bit embarrassing. But yeah, he got it. They were great about it."

Patrick smiles. "You have an awesome family. W-Wish mine were like that too."

I nod and turn back to the TV, taking it off mute. We watch TV all night, mostly silently. Later that night, we eat dinner as a family and Patrick gets a chance to properly come out to someone. My parents applaud him and I join in, grinning widely. I'm not gonna forget that blush anytime soon. 

"Pete?" Patrick turns to me, crawling into my bed.

"Yeah, Patrick?" I ask, sitting on the couch in my pajamas.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I reply, turning off the light. "And tomorrow? Our plan begins."


	6. Befriending the Enimies

[*Patrick’s POV*]

“Patrick...” Pete says softly, lightly shaking me awake, “Rise and Shine..”

I slowly sit up and rub my eyes, after probably the best sleep I’ve ever had. Pete smiles and goes to his closet, pulling out his clothes for the day. I put on my glasses and go through my bag, blushing as I hide a pair of boxers, folding them up in my shirt. My blush deepens, once I realize that Pete is the one who packed my clothes. He’s already seen my boxers.

“Patrick? You okay, man?”

I look up to Pete and feel my heart stop as he pulls his shirt over his head. If possible, my blush deepens. I try not to stare, honestly. But I’ve found it...difficult. He pulls his shirt over his head, snapping me out of my trance. I quickly stand up and hurry to the bathroom before he changes his pants. I glance at my reflection, noticing how red my face is. I change my clothes and walk back into Pete’s bedroom, thankful, yet strangely disappointed he’s finished changing. I sit on Pete’s bed and pull on my shoes.

Pete grins to himself, pulling on a hoodie.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

“I’m just excited about messing with Josh at school today.” He gives a nonchalant shrug.

I pale and feel my heart drop. School. Josh. Everyone knows I’m gay. I deal with fat jokes and the like every day, but this? I can’t do this. I can’t. Being tormented over my sexuality has been my biggest fear for years. And now it’s unavoidable. I’m not ready for the taunts and jeers. I’m not ready to be beaten up, simply for being attracted to other guys. I can’t.

“Patrick?” Pete puts a hand on my shoulder, “You okay, man?”

“P-Pete I-I... I-I can’t.” I begin to shake nervously.

“Can’t what?” he frowns.

“Sc-School.... I-I can’t. I-I can’t.”

“Hey...” Pete sits beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulders, “It’ll be okay. Alright? We’re gonna get him back for this. And you know what? I think it’ll be fine. You told me you get teased every day and have pretty much gotten used to ignoring them... so that’s what you have to do. Because no matter what any of them think, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. Not one thing.”

“B-But they’ll-”

“They’ll be horrible and cruel. You just have to remember, you’re so much of a better person than any one of them, alright? You can do this.” He smiles encouragingly.

I sigh and bite my lip, “I-If you s-say so...d-do you think your parents will le-let me stay tonight?”

“Are you kidding? They love you!” he grins, “They love how polite and sweet you are.”

“I-I wasn’t very polite or sweet when I went off on my m-mom and got kicked o-out...” I look down.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I shrug and smile at him. "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is breakfast. C'mon." I nudge his shoulder and stand up. He stands as well, and we go down to the kitchen together. My mom's in the kitchen, and she's making pancakes.

"Morning, boys. Sleep okay?" I nod and go to grab a plate. Patrick walks over to my mom nervously.

"M-Mrs. Wentz? Thank you for letting me st-stay here. I really appreciate it."

She turns to Patrick, smiling. "No problem, dear. You can stay as long as you need to." She sets down the pan and pulls him into a hug. He relaxes instantly. My mom's good like that, she can calm anyone down with just a hug. We sit down to eat, and both of us devour our pancakes quickly. After we eat, we grab our bags and say goodbye to my mom. We head to my car and sit there for a while, waiting for it to warm up.

"Pete?" Patrick asks, still yawning sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah man, it'll be fine." Patrick nods and lets himself relax for a moment. I watch him as he stops fidgeting. I've been watching him quite a bit this morning. And I think he has been too. I caught him staring at me this morning when I took off my shirt. He probably hasn't seen a shirtless guy outside of a locker room in a while. I gasp quietly.

"Pete, what is it?" Patrick looks over at me nervously.

"The locker room. What period do you have gym?"

"5th, why?"

"So not only did we dodge the gym bullet yesterday, but we also have the same class. Perfect." I grin, bouncing slightly in my seat.

"Why is that perfect? I hate gym."

"Me too, I suck at sports. And running. And fresh air. But that's not important. What is important is... what does Josh have that period?"

Patrick winces. "Gym. But I never have to see him. He's on the basketball team so he just practices with them. And I never change in the locker room, so..."

"But I do." 

"Well, that's great for you, but what does that matter?" Patrick asks, puzzled.

"I'm gonna catch him in the locker room. That's where I'll do it. I'd suggest you be there too."

"N-No I c-can't, I can't be i-in there with them, they'd k-kill me..." All calmness leaves Patrick as he begins to rock back and forth.

"You don't have to change in there.. The end of the period, okay? Just meet me in there after you change and I'll take care of everything." 

Patrick starts shaking his head quickly and I grab his shoulder. He looks at me with fearful eyes and I just watch as he stops shaking his head. He sits still, looking at me.

"Patrick. I owe this to you. I was a total idiot yesterday and I just want to make things okay for you. Please let me?"

He nods, biting his lip. "I-I'm just afraid. R-Really, really afraid. I'm afraid it'll go all wrong."

"I won't let it, okay? I know how to do this. I have a way with people. Just hide. Try to remain invisible. You can just watch, unless I need your help." Patrick starts to interrupt. "I won't need anything though, okay? You don't have to worry. And if anyone so much as breathes on you, I'll kick their ass."

"Why are you d-doing this?" Patrick murmurs.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

With that, I put the car in motion and begin to drive.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I try to remain calm as Pete drives, but by the time we’re in the school parking lot, I’m panicking again. He calms me down, though, and we head to our first class. I sit in my assigned seat and keep quiet the entire time, trying to ignore the whispering around me.

“I heard he’s _gay_ , how gross!”

“Fag.”

“I think I’ve seen him checking out my ass before!”

“Do you think he’s ever had sex with a guy? Eww!”

“As if anyone, gay or not would have sex with _him_.”

I bite my lip and shake as the conversations continue around me. As soon as the bell rings I run out the door and into a bathroom stall, locking it before vomiting from the nervousness. I can’t do this. I fucking can’t. I’m going home. My heart sinks. Home. As of yesterday, I don’t really have a home. I bite my lip and flush the vomit before unlocking the stall door.

“So you’re making yourself puke now, fag?” 

I squeak as I see Josh waiting in front of the stall door. Where is Pete? Someone please walk in. Someone that won’t help him.

“You know, Patty, that’s very bad for you. Although, so is being a fat ass.”

I look down and bite my lip.

“I heard you got kicked out for being a fag.” he smirks, “Where are you living now, in a box? It’s not like you have any friends.” he shoves me against the wall, “And I’m going to make damn sure you never do.”

I whimper, not bothering trying to struggle out of his grip. He’s got me.

I walk into my second class with a black eye, Pete looks up at me with a gasp.

“Patrick what-”

“You know exactly what happened. Everyone in this fucking classroom knows.” I take my seat and mumble, “At least I got my glasses off in time..”

Pete clenches his fists angrily, “Josh is fucking going down.”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

"P-Pete, n-no..."

I whisper, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Patrick, I don't wanna hear it. This is the last fucking straw. He's gonna pay, and he's gonna hurt. I'll make sure of that. But this is gonna take a lot more acting on my part. I have to pretend like I don't want to kill him. So Patrick? I'm gonna have to pretend not to want anything to do with you."

Patrick whimpers and shakes his head. "Y-You're the only p-person who c-cares about me. At all."

I lean forward, glancing around the room to make sure we're not overheard. No one has entered the classroom yet except a few girls asleep on their desks. I look back to Patrick.

"I'm gonna make you a promise. I promise that no matter how horrible I am to you, no matter what nasty things I say to you or what I do to you, it is all a lie. I'll probably have to get mean. But I promise you I don't and won't mean a word of it. And I also promise I won't lay a hand on you. That's where I draw the line." I'm talking fast and low now, the nervousness beginning to show in my voice.

"I-I c-can't do this, p-please, I j-just can't, d-don't make me go th-through this."

"I know it's horrible, I know. But he needs to go down. There's no backing out of this now. Not for me. I'm sick of this abusive, homophobic, sadistic pig. He needs to get broken. And I'm not taking no for an answer." 

Patrick is slowly backing away from me. I take a deep breath and look at the floor. I know I'm getting too riled up. I reach over and take his hands, squeezing them reassuringly. He bites back tears and I pull one of my hands away to wipe his cheek.

"It's going to be okay. I won't stop until it is. So here's what I want you to do. Go to your happy place. All day. I don't know if you have one, but if you don't, make one. Survive until 5th period. Don't go to the bathroom unless you really need to. They'll trap you there. Hide. Try to be invisible. I know there will be incidences. But I believe in you, you can do this. It's already 2nd period. It won't be long."

"D-Do you have any other classes with me?" Patrick whimpers.

"No, I don't think so. I glanced at your schedule earlier and you and I have different 3rds and 4ths. I'm sorry. After this... you're on your own. And at lunch, I'm gonna sit by myself. If I sit with you, I'll be suspected. If I sit with them... well I kinda kicked Josh yesterday, so..."

"Wh-What about me?" 

"Maybe don't eat. At least not around other people. You have to be safe."

Patrick nods and turns fearfully as the rest of the students start filing in. 

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

Why doesn’t Pete understand that I can’t do this? I can’t. I’m completely incapable. They’ll kill me before lunch! And Pete... I don’t want him to be mean. Doesn’t he understand it will break me? As fake as it may be, I know I won’t be able to take it. I glance over to look at Pete, then look down, noticing he’s moved away from my seat. Josh smirks as he walks in, pointing at me.

“Damn you did _that_? Faggot can hardly open his eye!” one of Josh’s friend’s cheer.

Happy Place. Happy Place. Happy Place.

There is no fucking happy place. The only time I’ve felt happy recently was...last night. When I ate dinner with Pete and his parents. They were so nice to me, and they didn’t suggest I only eat half of my plate, and skip dessert. They made me feel safe enough to come out. Safe, is a rare feeling for me. His parents are so nice. For a few moments, I’d even forgotten about getting kicked out, and my trouble at school.

“Are you ignoring me, queer?” Josh stabs me with a pencil.

I wince, “Wh-What?”

“I said, How’s it feel knowing your mother doesn’t even love you.” he grins.

I look down, “Like hell.”

“I bet she hates you now.” he gloats.

“Y-Yeah..” my eyes water.

“I don’t blame her. Having _you_ as a son? That’d be tragic.”

I sniffle, “I-I don’t blame her either. I-I hate me too.” I stand up and try to hide my tears as I ask to go to the nurse about my eye.

I walk to the nurse’s office alone, crying silently. I don't even have Pete to help me now.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I stare at the door after he leaves, shaking in anger. What I wouldn't give to beat Josh right now in front of everyone. No. No, I remind myself. I need to break him. I spend the rest of the period looking from the door to the clock and back. I have no idea what's being taught and I really don't care at the moment. As soon as the bell rings, I'm out the door. I'm not gonna wait around for Josh and his stupid lackeys. I hide in a deserted corridor and glance at my school map before going to find my class. Before I can make it, I feel someone grab my shoulder.

"Hey, new kid. Heard what you did to Josh. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I look up into the face of the tall, muscled jock standing before me. Before I speak, I take a deep breath to calm my mind and prepare what I'm gonna say.

"I uh... I'm really... I didn't know what came over me." I start to act nervous, avoiding his eyes. "I really hope he doesn't kill me, I just... I'm just trying to fit in, you know? I wanna hang out with you guys, and I guess I got a little... out of hand."

"Well why'd you stick up for the fag?" the jock asks, sneering.

"You kidding? I wasn't sticking up for him, man." I chuckle, rolling my eyes. "Nah, I was showing him what happens to people who piss me off. I figured he's already Josh's punching bag, so why not throw a kick Josh's way instead? I knew he can handle it."

Josh's friend grins and nods. "Yeah, you seem pretty cool. You gonna hang with us later?"

"Fuck yeah, man. Count me in. Oh, and tell Josh I need to talk to him after gym. I gotta apologize, tell him I wasn't trying to kick the shit out of him. Just let him know, yeah? Locker room."

"Sure thing, dude. Cool, I'm off to class." With that, he pats me on the back and leaves. I sigh in relief and enter my classroom. Guilt eats at me instantly.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

Unfortunately, the nurse denies my request, which was practically begging, to stay there for the rest of the day. In my classes, I’m completely unable to concentrate. The teasing is getting to me. And by gym, I’m a wreck. We’re told to run laps around the gym, which I’m glad at least doesn’t require much concentration. I just run, ignoring the fat jokes. I run, ignoring the gay jokes. I ignore the laughs and sneers as I run past. Despite my size, I can run. It comes in handy when you miss the bus, and when you’re being chased by bullies. My problem is that, I generally freeze in fear. Suddenly, I fall to the floor with the aid of Jacob’s foot. I bite my lip and slowly stand up. I guess running requires more concentration than I thought.

“You alright over there?” Jacob grins, proud of himself.

“I’m fine.” I begin walking away.

He snorts, “Whatever fag, wait until after school. Josh is going to kill you.”

“If only I were so lucky as to actually die.” I mumble, breaking into a run again.

After we’re told we can change, I get into a stall and begin changing my clothes, and then wait for Pete and Josh. I don’t know why I have to be here, I’ve gone through enough shit today, I don’t want to watch Josh and Pete badmouth me. I hear the door open and bite my lip, watching through the crack of the door.

“You had something to say?” Josh asks.

Pete nods, “I, yeah. About yesterday... I meant to scare Patrick by kicking you, but I didn’t think it through. I just thought, yanno, you’re not gonna get hurt by one kick, and it seemed to work.”

Josh nods, “That was very risky, Pete... I thought you were defending that fag, and trust me, you don’t want that. Being associated with him is like catching the plague.”

Pete nods, “I can see that... hey, I have a question.”

“What’s that?” Josh raises an eyebrow.

“Besides the obvious reasons, why is everyone so against him? He do something?”

Josh shakes his head, “Nah, just look at him. Everyone needs a punching bag, and Patrick fits the bill, for all of us. Actually, last year we had this kid pretend to be his friend.” Josh laughs, “It was hilarious. He told Mike all kinds of shit we can use. Apparently the freak cuts himself, or used to. Can you imagine how fucked up you’d have to be?”

I bite my lip and look down. Great, now Pete knows about that too.

“He starves himself half the time too.” Josh grins, “Fat ass could lose a few hundred pounds, right?”

I wince and look at Pete through the crack in the door. Please, I know you can’t say anything nice, but please don’t bring up my flaws. Please.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I'm seeing red. Josh doesn't notice, but I'm clutching my bag so hard my fingers feel like they're gonna break. They bullied him into cutting himself? Starving himself? If murder wasn't illegal, I'd be standing in a pool of blood right now. I'm gonna need to talk to Patrick about that later. I heard him go into one of the stalls as I walked into the locker room. I know he heard what Josh just said, and I know he's probably dying inside. I take a deep breath and nod at Josh, forcing a grin onto my face. Act, Pete. Just act. Lie through your teeth. You can do it. Do it for Patrick.

"Yeah, sounds like how we used to treat this one guy at my last school. He was gay too. Never talked to anyone, total outcast." I talk as I take my clothes out of my gym locker.

"Oh yeah?" Josh chuckles. "What'd you do?"

"We shoved him in a teacher's closet. Locked him in. Told him he's better off in the closet. He wouldn't even admit to being gay, that was the worst part!" I laugh cruelly, kicking myself inwardly. I shake my head a tiny bit and pull off my gym shirt. He glances over at me, not looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Josh asks.

"When the fags don't admit they're fags, that's the worst thing there is. Yanno? He was too big of a pussy to come out, even though we saw him kissing another guy! Refused to admit it, though. So we told him until he was ready to come out of the closet, he couldn't come out of the closet." I laugh hysterically at my own vicious joke, hating myself more by the second. I glance at Josh and notice he's not laughing. Just standing there, rubbing the back of his neck absently.

"S'wrong, Josh? I say something?" I frown, stretching my arms behind my head, subtly showing off my bare chest.

"Nah man, just... I can trust you, right? You'll laugh, it's..."

I nod earnestly. "Course you can. I'm actually a really trustworthy guy. You'll learn that as you get to know me."

"You ever get the urge to do something? Out of curiosity? Shit, man... what am I saying?"

"Urge to do what?"

"Oh um..." he chuckles quietly. "Yanno, punch the shit out of random kids, same 'ol."

"Yeah, 'course I do. But I don't think that's what you wanted to say." I move toward him the tiniest amount. He bites his lip and glances at my chest before looking back at my face.

"I don't... I don't know, it's like you said. People shouldn't really hide stuff, I guess."

"Yeah? You mean like that gay kid I shoved in a closet?" I inch closer. He's definitely staring at my chest now. 

"Yeah... that f-fag..." The way his voice cracks on that last word doesn't go unnoticed by me. I inch closer.

"What about him? And what were you saying about urges? Urge to do what, Josh?"

Before I know it, he's pulling me into a kiss.

 

[*Patrick's POV*]

Pete's lying. Remember that. He would never do something so incredibly cruel. Never. I may have just met him a day ago, but I know he's a good guy. And he's gay, he'd never do something like that. I watch Pete inch closer to Josh, shirtless. I blush as I shamefully stare at him. He's definitely good looking. Josh keeps looking at his chest too. I look down and clean my glasses. When I put them back on, I clench my fists. They're kissing. No. Flirting, fine. But kissing? How did that even happen!? The kiss gets more heated and I'm getting angry at the both of them. If Pete wanted a make out buddy he didn't need to bring me along for the fucking show. I need out of this locker room, and now.


	7. Unwanted Affections

[*Pete's POV*]

Every second I'm attached to his lips, the more I loathe myself. I need to do this. He has to believe I want this. I hate it though. I hate it more than I hate kissing girls, and believe me, I've tried. His slimy tongue is forcing its way down my throat and he's squeezing me with the strength of a python. It's when he grabs my ass that I finally pull away. I think I'm gonna be sick. 

"W-Wow, that was something," I murmur after a few moments of deep breathing. If he hadn't been moaning, I'd have thought he was trying to suffocate me. Josh stares at my bare chest, mouth open. Fucking perv, didn't stop for one second to even consider he might have been making me uncomfortable. Adding skeevy pervert to my list of things that make Josh the antichrist. I snap my fingers and he looks into my eyes, grinning.

"So you uh..." Josh chuckles, shuffling his feet. "You obviously didn't seem to mind that much."

"That was hot and you know it," I reply. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"There's a lot people don't know about me," he shrugs, still grinning. I wink at him and he blushes. He actually blushes. I peer into his eyes and see that he is indeed flustered. I can't believe he actually feels something. But that's the plan. As unsettling as it is, that's the plan. I just didn't expect it to work so well. 

"So much for shoving kids in closets, eh?" I ask.

Josh shrugs. "They deserve it for being weird as fuck. At least I _try_ to be cool."

If I had even a shred of doubt that he wasn't human, it's certainly gone now. 

"But what about the gay thing?"

"Shit man, I'm not a fag like those dumb asses. Haven't really figured everything out, but it's all good. You know? No big deal."

"You..." I look down, pouting. "You kissed me though. I thought that meant something."

"Aw baby, it did mean something." He leans toward me, sneering. I fight the urge to puke on his face.

"R-Really? You mean it?" I smile coyly. 

"Yeah, you're really hot, and... you're a great guy." Josh strokes my hair. Remind me to scrub my scalp off later.

"Then let's do something about it. Hang out, you know?"

"I'd like that," Josh replies, his grin widening.

"I'll let you know when and where. And until then, sexy?" I place a finger on his lip. "We'll keep it hushed."

Josh nods and leaves, blowing a kiss on his way out. As soon as he leaves, I gag and go to the stalls. I open each one, but Patrick's nowhere to be found.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I had to sneak out. I [*had*] to. I couldn’t just watch the two of them any longer. It wasn’t possible. I know Pete’s faking it, and whatever, but I didn’t want to hide as Josh touched Pete’s ass. But there I was, hiding like the coward I am. While they were distracted I ran out the door furthest from them, hurrying to Pete’s car. I almost wish we had another class, because I don’t know if I can face Pete right now. As I walk to his car, I’m stopped by one of Josh’s friends.

“Where ya goin’ fag?” He pushes me against the wall, “Josh is looking for you.”

I glare up at him, “Let go.”

He laughs, “Yeah, right. I’m just gonna hold you here until he comes.”

I struggle to get out of his grip, “I said let go!”

“Or what, fag? You’ll cry at me?” he fakes a sniffle.

I manage to get out of his grip and punch him in the face, shocking myself as well as him and the surrounding crowd, “I FUCKING SAID LET GO!”

He clutches his bleeding nose with wide eyes.

In a panic, I run to Pete’s car. I lie down in the back seat and throw one of Pete’s hoodies over me. When I hear the car door, my heart stops. Fuck, they’ve found me.

“Patrick?” Pete whispers, “Why are you hiding?”

I peek at him from under the hoodie, “Because I just broke the nose of your boyfriend’s friend.”

Pete rolls his eyes, “He is _not_ my boyfriend. Ever.” he shudders, “Eww.”

“Yeah? Well that little make out session made him think differently.” I snap.

“Patrick what-”

“Can you just drive, please? If they find me I’m dead.” I pull the hoodie back over my face, mumbling, “Maybe I should hand them the knife.”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

Patrick lies in the back under my favorite hoodie and I just drive silently, fuming. How Patrick could believe I liked that grope fest is beyond me. I guess he still doesn't trust me enough to know the difference between what I like and what will require therapy. That's it.

"Patrick, I don't care if you wanna hear it or not but this is my car so I can say whatever I want in it. Whether you listen or not is up to you. I wish you could trust me. I thought we'd gotten to that point but I guess not. What you saw was disgusting. You think I liked having a tongue shoved down my throat? I felt suffocated. I felt violated when he grabbed my ass and he was stupid enough not to realize it. And he was holding onto me so tight I thought I'd break in half. But the worst part? The fact that it was Josh. The fucking scum of the earth. I went through that for you and you don't even so much as thank me. That wasn't making out. That was molest. And I let him do it so I can crush him. Because I can't stand to see the way he treats you. So if you're gonna lie there and feel sorry for yourself, the least you can do is appreciate what I did."

Silence.

"Patrick?"

"I still don't understand why." I can barely hear his voice floating above the seats.

"Why what?"

"Why you care. Why you're doing all this. I-It... it looked so real. Like you e-enjoyed it."

"It was all an act. A lie. And I feel just as scummy as he is. But I got him good."

"P-Pete?" Patrick's voice cracks.

"What?"

"What if you f-fall for h-him?"

I swerve, unable to believe my ears or hold the car steady. In a moment, I'm driving straight again, but still full of disbelief. "It won't happen," I say simply and angrily.

"H-How are we going t-to get him b-back?"

"You see my gym bag? There's a reason I was holding it up the whole time. Look inside. And when you find it, press the little green button."

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I bite my lip and sit up, finally far enough from school not to worry about getting seen. I open Pete’s bag and pull out a video camera, my eyes widening. I look to Pete and bite my lip, suddenly feeling like an ass for worrying he’d turn on me. I press the green button and watch as Pete begins taking off his shirt, blushing lightly even after watching for the second time. I watch as Josh kisses Pete, feeling anger rise in my chest again. Before I let myself get too upset over it, I stop the video and look at Pete through the rearview mirror.

“I-I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay man.. I’m sorry I snapped. You have some trust issues, I get it. We show this off tomorrow? Josh is done.”

I nod, “Not like he can deny being caught on camera... though, he may try.”

Pete shrugs, “Let him try.”

“But Pete...”

“What?” he stops at a light and looks back at me.

“This...This will out you too.” I bite my lip, “A-Are you sure you want to do that?”

Pete smiles warmly, “Patrick, I’ve gone through the hell before, I can do it again. And it’s not like I’ll be alone, I’ll have my best friend by my side.”

I frown, confused, “Who’s that?”

He chuckles and drives as the light changes, “It’s you, ‘Trick.”

I blush lightly, “M-Me?”

He nods, “Of course.”

“P-Pete?” 

“Yeah?” he pulls into his driveway.

“Y-You’re my best friend too.” I mumble shyly.

He grins, “Good! Now..did you _really_ break his nose?” he bounces excitedly in his seat.

“Y-Yes... I-I think so.”

His grin widens, “Fucking awesome.”

“N-No it isn’t! I-I’m dead tomorrow!”

Pete rolls his eyes, “You say that every day. Speaking of which...Patrick...” he frowns, “Was Josh telling the truth about you hurting yourself? And not eating?” he frowns more.

I look down, “Loud mouthed bastard..”

“Patrick...do you hurt yourself still?”

I cross my arms, refusing to answer.

He sighs, “What about not eating?”

I remain silent.

He shrugs and locks his car, “Then we’re not getting out of this car until you talk about it.”

“What am I, five years old? I eat, you _saw_ me eat last night!” I groan, “And as for the cutting, yes it happens sometimes. Big fucking deal, I can guarantee you that if Patrick Stumph drops dead no one will give a flying fuck!”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I wince and shake my head quickly. I glance in the rearview mirror and see Patrick staring stubbornly at me. 

"I care, Patrick. You're the only one in this town that's been nice to me and I know I haven't shown you much in the way of trustworthiness but I do care about you. A lot. So I'd care if you die."

Patrick scoffs. I can almost hear him roll his eyes.

"I'm serious. Hell, I even gave you a nickname, which you didn't seem to hate. That's gotta say something. Just let yourself trust me, dude. You need someone to trust. Someone who will make life worth living."

"Wh-What about Mike?"

"Mike?"

"J-Josh told you a-about him. They p-paid him to pretend to b-be my fr-friend. That's why I don't trust anyone."

"'Trick, if I pinky promise, will you believe me? I wasn't paid, convinced, coerced, nothing. This is genuine. I wouldn't have let you spend the night if I didn't mean it." I hold out my pinky. Patrick reaches forward after a minute and wraps his pinky around mine. I grin and unlock the doors. Patrick gets out of the car, grabbing our stuff. I lock up and get out to go inside with him. My parents are in the living room and they look up as we enter. My mom gasps.

"Patrick honey, what happened to your face?"

"O-Oh, nothing. I get bullied daily." Patrick shrugs.

"That's not nothing..." my mom replies, rushing over to him and taking his face in her hands. He winces as she tilts his head back, inspecting the bruise. Without another word, she takes his arm and leads him to the kitchen. I follow quietly, biting my lip. 

"Mrs. Wentz, you don't have to do a-anything..." Patrick murmurs.

"If we're gonna let you stay here, that means protecting you as if you're our own. Including putting an ice pack on this swollen eye. You poor thing." I chuckle lightly at my mom's worrying, although I'm glad for it. Patrick shrugs and allows her to grab an ice pack from the freezer to put on his eye.

"Pete's clumsy, so we have a bit of a klutz kit." She smiles and Patrick looks over at me with one eye, laughing. "Go on, boys. Enjoy your evening. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks mom." I give her a big hug before heading upstairs with Patrick.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I bite my lip and sit on Pete’s bed with him, sitting the ice pack on my lap. It amazes me how much she cares about some kid she hardly knows. His parents are like the ones you read about in happy books, or kid movies. The fairytale parents who are nice and understanding. I’m beginning to doubt my grip on reality.

“Patrick.” he waves his face in front of my head, “Back to earth for a moment?” he chuckles.

“Huh, what?”

He smiles, “I was saying, won’t it be great to get Josh back?”

“Oh..yeah, I guess. I do...I have one thing about your plan...”

“What? It’s fullproof! We have him on camera!”

I shake my head, “Not that...”

He raises an eyebrow, “Then what? You don’t like it? Patrick I already kissed him, it’s done.” he shudders.

“N-No I... I say we give him a chance.”

Pete’s jaw drops, “Are you _kidding_ me? A chance? You think he’ll just suddenly be nice?”

“No. But if we show him the video alone...he might change his attitude. But we’ll need to put the video on your computer first, in case he destroys the one we show him.”

“Patrick...that’s too nice.”

I shake my head, “No, it’s being the better person..Pete...” I bite my lip, “Please? I would feel a lot better if... if we tried to handle this privately first. If it doesn’t work, we can show the whole school. We can put it online, whatever... but first... can we try this, please?”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

"This kinda ruins everything, you do know that right? If we show him, he's just gonna try to shut me up. You too, if he knows you're involved. Did you think about that? What am I supposed to do when I show him this? Blackmail?"

"P-Pete, not everything is about revenge and blackmail. I say we give him a chance. I-If he's nice about it, then maybe everything will end. We'll be okay."

I sigh and nod. That would be nice, regardless of how impossible it seems. "Alright, Patrick. We'll show it to him. Lemme back it up to my computer, though. And if he does fuck this up?"

"Th-Then by all means, show everyone." Patrick bites his lip nervously.

"Alright. I can do this. I'm worried, though. Not gonna lie. C'mon." I grab the camera and get up. I cross to my desk, sitting down and turning on my computer. Patrick sits on the floor next to me and looks up at the monitor. 

"This won't take long," I say. Patrick nods and just watches. I plug in the camera cord and wait for it to upload. Once the file is safely on my computer, I save it in a zipped file hidden away in another file. Then I make a copy of it, put it in another zipped file.

"Wow," Patrick says simply. I shrug.

"You can never be too careful." I type in passwords for each file. With that, I shut down my computer and turn around. 

"I hope this works. I don't want you getting more hurt." I stand and go back to my bed, settling down and turning on the tv. Patrick follows and sits down next to me. We watch silently for a few hours before Patrick speaks up.

"We should probably do our homework. I'm failing math and we have a test tomorrow."

"We have a test tomorrow?!" I jump up and grab our bags, pouring the contents of mine onto my bed. Patrick takes his books out neatly and we begin to study. It's difficult and boring, but with both of us helping each other, it's not so bad. Eventually I glance at my watch.

"It's 1:33. I think we should call it a ni-ni-night..." I break into a yawn mid-sentence. I look over at Patrick, who's asleep on his books. Chuckling, I reach over and clear all the homework off the bed. I turn off the light next to my bed and lie down next to Patrick, falling asleep instantly.


	8. Hurt

[*Patrick's POV*]

I slowly wake up, and nuzzle my face into the pillow. Wait... that isn't a pillow. I open my eyes and find my head against Pete's chest. Our arms are wrapped around each other, as well as our legs. I blush deeply and bite my lip, enjoying this more than I should. I rest my ear over his heart and listen to it beat for a while. I almost fall back asleep, before my cellphone rings loudly. Pete jerks awake, eyes widening at our entangled bodies. I quickly rush over to my phone, freezing when I see the name "Mom" on the screen. It keeps ringing until going to voicemail. I slowly sit down beside Pete.

"Were we as close as it seemed we were?", Pete raises an eyebrow.

I don't respond, and listen to the voicemail. Panic floods my veins as I hear my mother's voice.

"Patrick.", she sighs, "There's no easy way to say this, but I left. I packed my things and have moved away. I suggest you get your things before the Realtors throw it all away ." She pauses, "I suppose you could call your father, but I just can't handle you any longer. I'm not sorry, Patrick. I'm not. Goodbye."

I begin shaking as I drop the phone, "N-No...No..."

"Patrick?" Pete frowns, "Who was that?"

"M-My mom... sh-she left m-me. She l-left!" I burst into tears, "Sh-She..." my sobs get louder as Pete's mom rushes into the room.

"Oh Patrick, what's happened?"

"His mother abandoned him..." Pete's voice cracks, "M-Mom she left him."

I look up to Pete, watching as a tear falls out of his eye.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

Mom goes to Patrick quickly, pulling him into a hug. She looks at me over his shoulder and shakes her head, eyes wide. I can barely contain my stunned tears. How anyone can throw Patrick out is beyond me. Especially when he needs compassion and trust now more than ever. I frown at mom, eyes pleading. She nods slowly before pulling away from Patrick.

"Patrick, honey. You're going to stay with us until we can contact your father, have him take you in."

Patrick squeaks and stumbles backward. He's shaking and can barely stand. I help him to my bed before I turn to my mom.

"Mom, he can't," I start, wiping my eyes. I sit next to him and rub his back gently. He can hardly breathe through his frightened sobs. "Patrick, just breathe. It'll be okay. Mom, his father is abusive. It's why his parents aren't still living together. He can't go back there, mom. He can't, I won't let you send him there."

She nods, coming over and sitting on Patrick's other side. 

"I had no idea. Of course you're not going back to him. You'll stay with us. There's an extra room near Pete's and we'll be happy to have you stay there. And we won't get the government involved. Trust me, it's just better you stay here. I think you'll still legally be in your mom's custody but we'll take care of you. Are you okay with that, honey?"

Patrick stifles a sob and shakes his head. "I-I... I r-really d-don't want to b-be a burden, I j-just don't know wh-what to do."

"Patrick, this is the furthest thing from being a burden. You need somewhere to go and this is the best place for it. Please, just consider it." I bite my lip, hoping he would be able to stop hyperventilating soon. 

"No. I'm sorry, but there's no considering," Mom interjects. "I know you barely know us and I'm sure there are other family members or friends that want to take you in, but unless they come forward, we're taking care of you."

"I-I don't h-have anyone th-that would." Patrick's breathing a bit more easily now.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to your new home. Now I'm gonna call the school and tell them you're both gonna miss your first class. Just take some time to be okay, boys. Breakfast in a bit. Love you both." She leaves, giving us both a reassuring smile.

Patrick is crying again.

"Patrick?"

"Sh-She said she l-loves me. Sh-She barely knows me."

"My mom's great at loving people. And she really means it. Plus, you _are_ a great person, Trick." I rub his back again.

"N-No, it's not th-that. M-My mom hasn't s-said that to me in y-years."

I cringe and pull him into a hug.

 

[*Patrick's POV*]

I try my hardest not to cry again, but end up failing as more tears make their way down my face. I know she was mad, I know she hates me, but I never saw this coming. I really fucked up by going off on her. I’m the biggest idiot in the world. I mumble to Pete about going to the bathroom, and lock myself inside. I wash my face and sigh. Pete’s family is extremely generous, but I’m not sure I deserve it. I should go live with my father. At least he’d treat me like the shit I am. I feel so guilty for just showing up needing a place to live. I’m not Pete’s problem, or his parents’. I bite my lip and glance around the bathroom. There [/has/] to be something sharp in here. I look in the medicine cabinet and find a pack of disposable razors. Biting my lip, I take one out of the package and stare at it. If Pete found out, he’d be livid. But what Pete doesn’t know...won’t hurt him. I pull up the left leg of my pants and press the razor against my skin, before moving it horizontally. Three cuts appear from the triple bladed razor. Biting my lip, I do it a few more times before stopping the bleeding. I look around for a hiding place. I can’t just leave this lying around. I can’t throw it away either, I may need it again. I sigh, deciding my back pack is the best place. I stuff it into my pocket before going to Pete’s room, getting my back pack and hiding it in an inner pocket. I walk back to the kitchen where Pete is talking to his mother.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” she asks as she puts the breakfast onto three plates.

Pete nods, biting his lip, “I do, he’s my best friend... and I’m worried.”

“I am too, sweetie...” she sighs softly, “What he has to be feeling right now...and he’s such a sweet kid.”

Pete nods, “Patrick is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met...”

“Where’d he run off too?’ his mother looks around before spotting me slowly inching into the kitchen, “Oh, there you are.” she smiles.

Pete looks up to me, “How are you feeling?”

“T-Terrible...” I stare at my feet, afraid Pete will know if I look him in the eyes.

He frowns and nods, “I... I’m really sorry ‘Trick....”

I smile sadly, “I-I must have done something to d-deserve it...”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I turn to Patrick, eyes narrowed. "You didn't. Your mom's a fucking bitch, is what happened."

"Peter, watch your language." Mom snaps, setting the plates on the table and motioning for us to sit.

"Sorry. I'm just really upset. How anyone could do something like that..."

"I know. But maybe don't talk about it," she replies. I sit down and Patrick does as well. We silently eat our breakfast and I can't help but to keep glancing at Patrick. He's moving his food around but not eating it. My mom notices this and nudges him gently.

"Patrick dear, is the food okay?" 

"O-Oh, y-yeah of course..." Patrick mumbles, biting into a piece of toast for show. Mom buys it and once again focuses on her food. Patrick notices me staring and when I raise an eyebrow, he shakes his head. I finish my food and take my plate to the sink. Patrick does the same, but his plate is still full. I sigh and wash it down the garbage disposal when my mom's not looking.

"Mom? We're gonna go upstairs. We'll leave for school a bit later."

"Sure thing, boys." She smiles up at us before taking a sip of coffee. Patrick and I go upstairs silently. I close the door behind us once we're in my room and turn to him.

"Why weren't you eating?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Patrick challenges.

I sigh. "Fine. I'm just worried about you, okay?"

"Wh-Why should you give a shit?"

"Because, Patrick. I care about you. Believe it or not, not everyone's a complete jackass who wants to do you harm. You'll learn that soon. It's hard to live here and not feel loved."

"N-No one should love me" Patrick murmurs, looking down. 

"None of that. You can't possibly believe that! Everyone deserves to be loved and you're not some complete psycho or something. You're just an innocent person who keeps getting hurt."

"Then why do I keep getting hurt?" 

"Because you let people hurt you. How can other people treat you with respect when you don't? That's like... a double standard or something."

He glares at me. "I don't need your chivalry. I don't need your pity. I don't need you. I have to go to the bathroom." He starts to walk to the bathroom and I grab his arm.

"I'm not stupid. I know what you did in there and I know what you're about to go do again."

 

[*Patrick's POV*]

My eyes widen, “Wh-What do you mean? I-I was just-”

“Save it.” Pete crosses his arms, “I’m not as stupid as I may appear.”

I look down, “You know, it wasn’t until everyone treated me like I was nothing that I started believing it. My mom wasn’t always... I guess she didn’t always hate me... But once the bullying started... you could see in her eyes how disappointed she was to have me as a son. It’s hard to imagine someone could care about you, when every fucking person you come across treats you like shit. And it’s a whole fucking school of people, Pete. I.. I go to sleep hoping I don’t wake up the next morning.” my eyes water, “Even the kids that get picked on treat me like shit. Josh... he turned everyone against me... I-I’ve had my ass kicked by girls, kids younger than me... a-and I hate it. I.. I hate myself for being this fuck up who _everyone_ treats like a punching bag. S-So for people to b-be nice... I-I don’t understand it. I-I don’t...” I pick up my backpack.

“You think I don’t know what it’s like to be bullied?” Pete takes the bag out of my hands, “Newsflash, I had “FAG” scratched onto my desk. I had people knock the shit out of me for being gay. It took me forever to make any friends at all because of that shit.”

“But you made friends.” I snatch the bag back, “I can’t. Not at school. N-No one can treat me like I’m human there. Th-This one new kid? Sh-She sat with me a-at lunch and...sh-she got so much shit for it. A few cheerleaders locked her in a janitor’s closet and she’s so claustrophobic... they wouldn’t stop until she proved we weren’t friends so... so she snatched the glasses off my face and snapped them in half, then threw my back pack in the trash.”

Pete frowns, “Well after today you’ll have me. We’ll have something to make Josh shut up.”

My eyes widen, “FUCK!”

Pete jumps in surprise, “What?”

“M-My math book! J-Josh ruined it... a-and I meant to tell my mom...n-now I can’t pay for it.” I shake nervously.

“It’ll be okay, Patrick. We’ll figure something out. In the meantime, we should probably get to school.. and you better eat at lunch, I’ll be watching.” he crosses his arms.

I sigh, “I was too upset to eat breakfast...”

“Well you better calm yourself down by lunch.” he shrugs.

I glance at the bathroom quickly, biting my lip.

“Patrick..”

I look down, “H-How did you know?”

He sighs, “The guilty look on your face told me all I needed to know.”

I bite my lip, “S-Sorry...”

He pulls me into a hug, “I’m not mad at you, okay? I just....I’m not happy either.”

I nod into his shoulder, hugging back. We stand there for a few minutes, just hugging. As I inhale Pete’s scent a light blush covers my cheeks. I blush more, remembering the way we woke up this morning, cuddled into each other. But I don’t like Pete. He’s my friend, nothing romantic to it. And even if I did get a [/bit/] jealous of he and Josh kissing, it doesn’t really mean anything. Pete’s just my friend, with a chest that’s nearly impossible to look away from, who happens to smell amazing. My blush deepens as I pull away. I can’t afford to do anything stupid here, because I desperately need a friend.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

As I hug him, something stirs in my stomach. Shit, are those butterflies? No, that can't happen. I'm just worried about him, it's nothing but a strong caring feeling. He's really sweet though, and... no. I shake my head quickly and pull away to see him blushing. Before I know it, the words are spilling out of my mouth.

"Patrick? What happened this morning... I kinda just fell asleep there on the bed. I didn't... didn't mean to you know... bother you or get in your space or anything. You had fallen asleep and I didn't want to move and wake you up. Sorry." I look away the whole time, staring at the floor.

"N-No, it's fine. I'm sorry I u-uh... well... was kinda wrapped around you." Yeah, that's definitely a blush.

"It's um... I was kinda wrapped around you too. It's no big deal, that stuff happens. We uh... we have to go to school now, we've already missed first period." 

Patrick nods and puts his backpack on his shoulder.

"Oh, and Patrick?" I turn to him after grabbing my own bag.

"Hmm?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you take the razor out of your backpack?"

Patrick's jaw drops.

"Like I said... I'm not stupid. I just don't want it happening again. Plus, we're talking to Josh today. Just... please?"

Patrick bites his lip and nods before taking one of my razors out his backpack and setting it on my bedside table. I walk over and toss it in my trash can. Without another word, I walk out of my bedroom door. Patrick walks behind me silently. We go out into the kitchen and wave goodbye to my mom and dad, who just woke up.

"Bye, boys. Have a good day at school."

"We will, mom. I'll make sure of it." I turn and grin at Patrick, who rolls his eyes. I shrug before going out the door and walking to my car. I unlock the doors and we get in. Patrick shivers as we wait for the car to warm up and without thinking, I reach over and rub his shoulders. He closes his eyes and smiles slightly, blushing.

"Your face is a bit more expressive than I think you realize, Trick."

"Wh-What?"

"You're blushing." I chuckle quietly.

"N-No I'm n-not, it's fr-freezing in here."

I rub his shoulders again and his face becomes redder. He turns his head to the door and shrugs my hands away. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off or anything, I was just messing around. Let's get to school." With that, I put the car into gear and drive off. We drive in silence and relax more as it gets warmer in the car. Despite the warmth, Patrick is shaking more and more the closer we get to school. When we pull into the parking lot, he looks completely panicked. 

"P-Pete, I can't do this. I can't face Josh."

"You don't have to. I have the video camera right here and I'll show him. You had nothing to do with this as far as he's concerned. It'll be okay. You wanted me to show him. I'll show him. And maybe he will change his ways. I'm really hoping you're right. C'mon." I give him a quick smile before getting out of the car.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*] 

I shake nervously as we walk to class. I look to Pete suddenly.

“Wo-Won’t it be suspicious i-if we both walk into class late?” I bite my lip.

Pete shrug a shoulder, “Honestly, I don’t think they’re smart enough to put two and two together, but you go on ahead, I’ll be there in a few.” he smiles.

I nod and walk to class as Pete hangs back. I glance back at him and feel my face heat up as I quickly look away and go to class. Walking in late is always awkward, but I hand her the late slip and make sure to sit far away from Josh. I have enough bruises from the pencil stabs. I glance at the door, waiting for Pete to arrive. 

“Hey fag.” Josh calls from across the room, “Heard you actually threw a punch.”

“Josh, get your things and go to the office, now.” Mrs. Stewart stands from her desk.

He shrugs and gets up, grinning as he walks out the door.

I look down at my desk, wondering where Pete is. Pete.. I don’t have a crush on him. I don’t. I can’t. Sure he’s cute and funny, but so? He’s just my friend. Friend. And that’s all he’ll ever be, even if I _did_ have a crush on him. Which I don’t. Pete doesn’t show up until five minutes before the bell, sitting in the empty seat beside me, quickly passing me a note as everyone is busy.

“Talked to Josh. Meet me in bathroom after class.”

I nod at him and slip the note into my pocket, before finishing my classwork. When the bell rings I quickly pack up my books. Pete darts out of the room, and I’m not far behind him. When I open the bathroom door, Pete is checking the stalls.

“S-So wh-what happened?” I fidget nervously.

“Well-” Pete is cut off by the bathroom door opening.

Josh steps inside looking between the two of us, his eyes stop on me, “Patrick, we need to talk.”

“I-I don’t think-”

He shakes his head, “I’m not going to hurt you. After school, we need to talk.” he kisses Pete’s cheek quickly before hurrying out of the restroom.

I glare at the door closing behind him, my jealousy getting the better of me, “So what the fuck, exactly, was _that_ about?”

“Your plan worked...” Pete shrugs, “I’m a bit shocked.”

“Me too... didn’t know Josh kissing you, _again_ was part of the plan.” I mumble bitterly. 

"Your plan...didn't exactly work..." Pete looks to me.

"Well that _could_ be because Josh kissing you, wasn't part of the plan!" I grumble.

"No, but he didn't get that he was set up..." Pete rolls his eyes, "The idiot thinks I'll break up with him if he isn't decent to you.."

"How could he possibly make that big of a mistake?"

"Because he's an idiot?" Pete shrugs, "We'll just clear it up after school."

"Why do we have wait until then? Unless you [/want/] to be with him!"

Pete rolls his eyes, "You're starting to sound jealous, 'Trick....."

"What if I am!?" I pale, looking down, "I-I'm not. A-At all."


	9. The Best Part of Believe is the Lie

[*Pete's POV*]

I sigh and shake my head before leaving the bathroom. I go to my next class but can't focus. I can't get Patrick's hurt look out of my head. I knew it would look bad. I knew he'd take it the wrong way. But it just... kinda happened. Patrick's right. Why should we wait till after school? I owe it to tell him before we talk to Josh. But if I catch him between classes, there's the risk of Josh showing up. So instead, I pull out my notebook. I can slip him the note when we pass in the halls. I grab my pen and start writing, the memory running through my mind as I write it all down.

I found Josh coming back from the office, with a detention slip for lunch period tomorrow. He grinned at me and before I knew it, leaned forward to kiss me. I turned my head before he could catch my lips.

"Pete, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Think I'm coming down with a cold. Just um... no kissing, okay?"

"Well can I kiss you on the cheek?" Josh grinned that sickening grin. 

"Whatever, I don't care. I have to show you something."

"Ooh, got something for me? How sweet." Don't gag, Pete. Don't gag. I pulled out my video camera and turned it on. I pressed the green little button and the video started playing. Wow, you really could see the torment in my eyes as I kissed him. He obviously couldn't, though. He was smiling. Wait. Why was he smiling?

"Josh?"

"This is great!"

"What do you mean, great?"

"This is so hot. Gimme the SD card, so I can watch it at home."

"You're kidding, right? Don't you know what this means?"

"It means I get to relive the day when we got together. Over and over." His grin widened.

"Whoa. Together... what?"

"Moving too fast? Oh... I'm sorry. You're right. We haven't even told anyone yet."

"Josh!" I stared at him, eyes wide in disgust. "Are you really that dumb?"

"Oh... right. You probably don't want people knowing. Don't worry, though. I have this school wrapped around my fingers. They won't treat you like that fat fag Patrick."

"Don't call him that!"

"Why not?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"He's my... friend." I bit my lip, looking away.

"Ha! Wait... really? Dude, why?"

I glared at him. So many things I would have liked to say. "He just is, okay?"

"Aw, does this mean I have to be nice to him?"

I look up at the clock and sigh as I finish my letter.

"So Patrick, I thought that if I kept him thinking we were together until after school, we could figure something out. Keeping him away from hurting you is my main priority right now. As soon as he asked if he had to be nice to you, I knew that I had to go with it. I don't know what to do. And I know I fucked up. But this asshole is NOT my boyfriend. Never will be. Just meet us at my car after school. Please.   
-Pete."

I fold up the letter and bite my lip as the bell rings. I run out of the classroom and hurry to find Patrick.

"Pete..." I turn around and come face to face with Patrick.

"Patrick, there you are. Quick-" 

He cuts me off. "I'm not meeting you after school."

"What? No, you have to. Just..." I look around frantically. "Seriously, just read this. It explains everything. You have to trust me." I shove the note into his hand and run off.

 

[*Patrick's POV*]

As I sit in class, I look down at the note in my hand, after reading it. I sigh, really wishing I could just avoid them both. But the truth is, I can’t. I can’t avoid Josh because he has a habit of finding me. I can’t avoid Pete, because I live with him, and I really have no where else to go. That and he’s my best friend. I bite my lip guiltily. I shouldn’t have snapped at Pete until I knew the full story. Of course Josh misunderstood, he’s an idiot. I was wrong to assume Pete would do something like that to me. As if Pete would actually date Josh. I quickly scribble out a note for Pete.

“Pete,

I’m sorry for snapping. I was wrong. I have a tendency to just assume everyone’s against me and... I know you’re not. You’re a great friend, and I’m less of one. I suck, and I’m sorry. And, I also feel the need to point out... I’m not just saying this shit because I need a place to live. That isn’t it, at all. You’re my best friend and I trust you. I’m sorry.

~~Love,~~  
Patrick.”

I blush deeply after rereading it and quickly scribble out the “Love” part. I fold it up and shove it into my pocket, hoping to find Pete between classes. When the bell rings I quickly pack up my books and run into the hallway. I catch a glimpse of Pete and run over to him, accidentally falling and knocking him down.

“Oww... “ Pete looks up to me, “I know you’re mad at me but..”

I shake my head and quickly stand, helping him up, slipping the note into his hand, “I-I’m not. I’m sorry.” I hurry to class.

I sit down in my seat, and pull out my books as Josh and his friend walk in.

“Hey fag!” one of his friends call over, “Saw you knock down Pete, what were you trying to do, fuck him?” He laughs.

Josh looks to me, but remains silent.

His friend nudges him, “Wanna go teach that fag a lesson?” he grins wickedly.

“Nah, man. Teacher’s coming, I’m already in trouble.” Josh takes his seat.

So, he wasn’t exactly nice, but at least he didn’t hit me. I just try to concentrate until the class is over and I can see Pete in gym.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I hurry into my 4th period class and get to my seat before unfolding the note. I read it quickly and chuckle when I see the scratched-out word at the end. I fold it back up and lean back in my chair, letting my mind wander. He really does mean a lot to me, and I'm pretty relieved that he trusted my letter. I was worried he would throw it away without reading it. I'm just not sure what to do about Josh. Patrick will know. He came up with the idea in the first place. I sigh and take out my notebook, turning toward the front of the room and actually trying to listen to teacher. It's not long before the bell rings and I'm on my way to gym. I walk into the side room and see Patrick. Josh is nowhere to be found, so I figure it's safe to talk to him.

"Patrick, hey. Read your note."

"Yeah? G-Good. I uh... I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He fidgets, looking away.

"No problem, I know how it looked. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"L-Listen, Pete... what are we gonna-" Before Patrick can continue, the second bell rings and the gym teacher comes in. 

"No more chatting, boys. In the gym. Let's go."

I frown at Patrick and go into the gym, where Josh is standing with his friends. He winks at me. Patrick sees and we both share a look of disgust. Josh starts to come over to me but is herded away by his basketball coach.

"After school, Pete!" He shouts over his shoulder. I nod before going to sit on the bleachers. Patrick's in a different exercise group, so he goes off to run laps around the gym while we sit and wait. Another stupid thing about this school. Each class is so big, we have to take turns exercising and playing games. When his group is done, I get up and replace him on the floor for laps. After that and a game of volleyball, we're back on the bleachers for the rest of the period.

"Patrick. You are gonna meet us after school, right?"

He nods. "I still don't know what you have up your sleeve."

"My sleeve? I was hoping _you,/em >had a plan." I gaze at him, eyes wide._

_"Wh-What? You're the one who showed up with him hanging all over you."_

_"You're the one who suggested we show him the video."_

_"I-I wasn't expecting this!" Patrick begins to look panicked as the bell rings._

_"Neither was I, I thought he'd probably just freak out and beg me not to show anyone. Or beat the shit out of me, either one."_

_"Obviously not."_

_Before I can say another word, Josh shows up and grabs my shoulder._

_"Alright, let's talk. To your car?"_

_I bite my lip and nod. "Yeah. To my car." We stand and walk toward the exit._

_[*Patrick’s POV*]_

_I follow Pete and Josh to Pete’s car, thinking hard. What the hell are we going to do? Next time I’m going to let Pete do whatever he thinks will work. But honestly, I hope there isn’t a next time._

_“Look, uh.. could we drive somewhere?” Josh looks around, “I can’t be seen casually talking to Patrick..”_

_I glare at him and take the passenger’s seat._

_“Don’t talk about Patrick like he’s not here.” Pete looks to Josh, “Get in, we’ll go to Starbucks or something.”_

_Josh takes the back seat, pulling his hood over his head._

_Pete rolls his eyes and pulls out of the parking lot, going to the Starbucks parking lot a few blocks away. The ride there is silent. When Pete parks, Josh pulls the hood off._

_“Okay, so I’ve agreed not to hit you, or openly insult you...” Josh mumbles._

_“That... That isn’t quite the point, Josh...” I sigh._

_“What? You _want_ to be insulted?” Josh raises an eyebrow._

_“No...See...” I look to Pete._

_Pete bites his lip, “Josh I.. I’m not interested in you, okay?”_

_Josh looks to Pete, “Wh-What? But you, we kissed...”_

_“You kissed me, but that...” he sighs, “I taped it as leverage.. I’m sick of the way you treat Patrick. I’m sick of the way you’re a dick to everyone. The way you’re so disgustingly homophobic, but you’re gay yourself!”_

_Josh glares at Pete, “So you fucking used me? And how did you even know I’d fall for...” he looks to me, “Shit. You fucking told him didn’t you!?”_

_I flinch in fear, “I-I-”_

_“Don’t you go off on Patrick. He takes enough of your shit. If you’re gonna be mad, be mad at me. But you know what? Be pissed. Beat the shit out of me. I don’t care, because when you do? That video will be uploaded onto the school website, youtube, facebook, and I’ll show every god damn person I come across in the hall.”_

_Josh looks down, “I’m not going to do that. But we’re... that isn’t real?” he looks up to Pete._

_“No, it isn’t. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t ever be with someone that treats someone so nice and innocent the way you treat Patrick. You’re mean, awful, nasty and cruel. All he did was be a sweet person. And you? You disgust me. You repulse me. Maybe one day you’ll learn not to treat people like shit. Maybe you’ll lean to accept yourself and you’ll find a great guy. But me? I’m not that guy.”_

_Josh nods slowly, “Okay I... Okay. You won’t show that to anyone, will you?” he continues when Pete shakes his head, “ I... I’d like to come out without video evidence...” he bites his lip, “And Patrick?”_

_“Yeah?” I look up to him._

_“I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick. That doesn’t come close to making up for it, but I am. Pete’s right, you didn’t deserve any of it.” Josh opens the car door and gets out, walking into the Starbucks._

_[*Pete's POV*]_

_I turn to Patrick, eyes wide. "Holy shit... it worked."_

_"Yeah. I... I was half expecting it not to."_

_"I was fully expecting it not to," I admit. Patrick nods._

_"Do you believe him?" Patrick asks._

_I shrug. "I'm not sure if I do believe him. But so far it seems to have worked. He's gonna leave you alone. It's all gonna work out."_

_"Y-You sure, Pete?"_

_"Sure, I'm sure. And I won't let him hurt you. I promise."_

_Patrick smiles and locks his door. "Drive, Pete. He can find his own way home."_

_"Damn, Patrick. Giving the bully one last taste of his own medicine?_

_Patrick shrugs. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Not like it's far from his house. I just wanna enjoy the rest of the way home without fear of him saying something rude."_

_"Of course. Let's go." I shift into gear and pull out of the parking lot. I can't see Josh inside Starbucks, but I'm sure he sees us leaving. He'll be fine, though. As we pull away, I see a few of his friends walk inside. I turn my eyes back to the road, ignoring it._

_"Pete?"_

_"Yeah, 'Trick?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?" I ask, driving quickly down the streets._

_"For 'taking one for the team'," he replies._

_I nod. "Seriously, it was the least I could do. Why do you think I had friends at my last school? I wasn't popular, I wasn't a jock, and I didn't have the IQ of Einstein. No. I just knew how to help people when they needed it."_

_"I-I bet they loved you. I'm sorry you had to move."_

_"I'm getting used to it now. And hey, that's what Facebook's for. Keeping in touch. Plus, I have an awesome new best friend."_

_Patrick smiles and blushes. I pull into my driveway and he gives me a hug as soon as I park. I hug back happily. We get out of the car and grab our bags. I'm about ready to lock up when I remember to grab the video camera._

_"Patrick?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"He took my video camera."_

_[*Patrick’s POV*]_

_My eyes widen, “Shit I-I... shit. I’m so sorry!”_

_Pete shakes his head, “Don’t worry. We’ve got it on my computer.”_

_“I _am_ going to worry! That was your video camera! They’re expensive! I... I have one you can have, i-it’s not as good but-”_

_Pete shakes his head, “Hey, it’s okay. But we will need to use it. In case he decides to start shit, we can play it with yours.”_

_I bite my lip, “I-I’m so sorry-”_

_“Patrick, calm down. It’s okay.” he smiles softly and rubs my shoulder._

_I blush lightly at his touch, “B-But it’s at my h..shit I have to get my stuff!”_

_“Alright, well let’s go ahead and get your things, alright?”_

_I nod, “M-Might as well..”_

_He nods and changes direction, driving to my house. It’s not my house anymore. When we pull up, mom’s car won’t be there. She won’t be there. Her stuff won’t be there. Gone. I bite my lip and look down until we get there. When he kills the engine he looks to me, putting his hand on my shoulder again._

_“You alright, ‘Trick?” he looks to me._

_I bite my lip, “I’m...” I sigh and take out my key, “It’s just weird...” I look to the empty driveway._

_He nods, “I’ll come in with you..”_

_I bite my lip and get out of the car, walking up to the door. With shaking hands, I unlock the door. I walk inside and wince instantly. The furniture is gone. The only pictures missing, are the ones excluding me. I walk to my bedroom with Pete and set my guitar on the bed._

_“You play guitar?” he asks, impressed._

_I shrug, nodding towards the drumset, “I dabble...” I frown, “Guess the drumset is staying...”_

_“No way! We’ll come back and get it in my dad’s truck!”_

_“There’s no where to put-”_

_“You’ll have your own room. You can put it there.” Pete shrugs, “Or we’ll figure it out. Don’t leave it.”_

_“O-Okay...” I grab a bag and begin stuffing my clothes inside._

_“Patrick...there’s a note taped on your door.” he takes it off and hands it to me._

_I bite my lip and read my mother’s handwriting._

_“Patrick,_

_First, you need to know why I left. I realized after you left with your friend, that you’re right. I am homophobic, and I do care too much about my image. And you’ve left me down as a son. You’re not the son I wanted. Maybe I expect too much, but now I’m finished. I’m far too tired of trying to make you someone else, and ignoring your flaws. I know you won’t go back with your father, and I don’t blame you. I hope you find somewhere to go, though. In case you need it, there is some money hidden in the freezer. Patrick, I’m not coming back. You won’t be able to contact me either, as I’ve shut off our phones. I’m sorry, but that includes yours as well. I know you’ll be okay, because you may not be the son I expect you to be, but you’re very smart. You’ll figure something out, so I won’t even feel guilty. You may have noticed I left the pictures. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t see your face any longer. You’re welcome to them. I left your room as is, but everything else is gone. I think my leaving will be best for the both of us. I do love you Patrick. I know right now it doesn’t feel like it, and you might never believe it. But I love you.”_

_I drop the piece of paper, shaking with sobs. She really left, and she doesn’t feel guilty. It’s real, she’s gone. Pete pulls me into a hug._

_“Sh-She...” I choke, “Sh-She...”_

_“I know Patrick, I know... I read it before I showed you.” he hugs tighter, “It’s going to be okay...”_

_“N-No.” I shake more, “N-No..”_

_He holds me close, rubbing my back, “Cry all you need, it’s alright. I’ll keep you safe. You’re okay.”_

_I sniffle and cling to him, “I-I can’t believe I-I’m that much of a disappointment.”_

_[*Pete's POV*]_

_I hold him tight and feel a few tears fall from my eyes as well. His sobs are getting louder, so I rub his back reassuringly._

_"Patrick, you'll be okay. You've got us. My parents will take care of you and it'll just be a really good place to be. They're not homophobic and don't care what you weigh. They just care about love."_

_"I-I w-want my own mom to l-love me." Patrick whimpers._

_I frown and pull away, looking into his eyes. "'Trick, she does love you. She said so in the note. Maybe it doesn't feel like it, but she means it. She's just... afraid. Unjustifiably so. I know this is gonna eat at her horribly. And maybe this is for the best. It won't be much longer till we're out of school. It was about time, and sure it happened a bit earlier than anticipated, but... maybe it's not the end of the world."_

_"It is to me!" Patrick chokes on a sob and moves to sit down on his bed. He misses it by about an inch and fall to the floor. Before I can help him up, he curls up on his side and just heaves. I sigh and sit next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. It's a few minutes before he can talk, and when he does, it's hard to understand._

_"P-Pete, I...I-m s-sorry for putting y-you through this. don't w-want to have a fucked up life, it just h-happens."_

_"You can't choose your life. But sometimes you can choose to rely on others who want to help make it better. Now come on."_

_"Wh-What?" Patrick looks up at me from the floor, rubbing his eyes._

_"We need to get out of here. So I'll help you. You just stay there until you can move and until then, I'll get a head start on moving your stuff." With that, I stand and start grabbing things around his room. Patrick manages to sit up and watch me through tear-filled eyes. I grab handful after handful of books, DVD's, and other belongings and take them to my car. When I come back for a third trip, Patrick is still sitting there, but no longer crying._

_"Pete, you're an incredible friend. You know that, right?"_

_"I try to be," I shrug._

_"W-Well, it works. You really care. How did I ever think you were a jerk? With your perfect life, perfect family, perfect... self."_

_"Did you just call me perfect?"_

_"M-Maybe. I just... I u-um... yeah. You seem like nothing's ever wrong with you. I envy it."_

_"Patrick, nothing's perfect about me. I'm not really that great a guy. I think I proved that."_

_"N-No, what you proved was that you're not what I thought about you."_

_"Which was?"_

_Patrick shrugs. "Like I said. A jerk. I think you just act like a jerk to try and keep yourself safe."_

_I shake my head. "Nah, I'm just a bit... aloof."_

_Patrick shrugs again and smiles slightly. I go over to his bedside table and pick up another stack of books and go to leave his room._

_"Just stay there, okay? I've got this." Patrick nods and wipes his eyes._

_I go outside and put the books in my car before coming back. As I step into his room, I feel a pair of lips on mine._


	10. Just Friends

*Patrick's POV*

As I watch Pete leave the room, I realize there’s no use denying my feelings for him. I most definitely have a bit more than a crush on Pete. I make my way towards the door, deciding I may as well get the money she left me. But once I get to the door, Pete is walking down the hall. I feel myself blush as I look up to him. I should probably move out of his way. My mind, it seems, had a plan of it’s own. My eyes widen once I realize I’m kissing him. I quickly stumble backwards away from him, tripping over my bag full of clothes. I crawl away from him and hurry into my closet, shutting the door. I hear a soft chuckle as he walks over, lightly knocking on the door.

“It’s a bit late to be going back to the closet, ‘Trick.” he turns the door knob.

I bite my lip, “I-I’m s-so sorry I-I.. I-I don’t know why I d-did that I-I’m so sorry p-please don’t hate me.”

He opens the door slowly and holds out his hand to help me up, “I could never hate you.”

I scoot further into the closet, hugging my knees, “B-But y-you could also never-” I cut myself off and begin punching myself in the head.

“Patrick!” Pete dives into the closet, grabbing my hands, struggling to get me to stop, “Patrick stop..”

I look down, afraid to look into his eyes.

“I could never what?” he asks softly.

“L-Like me..” I bury my face in my arms, keeping my knees pulled up against my chest.

[*Pete's POV*]

I sit next to Patrick, sighing. He's still cringing away from me as if he's afraid of causing me great bodily damage.

"Patrick. Why... why would you think something like that? Do you seriously think people are incapable of thinking of you in that way?"

He nods. "I'm just... plain and fat and stupid, and-"

I cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. "You're you. And you're not half as bad as you think you are. You're a really good person, 'Trick. And I like you a lot."

"L-Like me h-how?"

I shrug. "I haven't really thought about it. I mean, we're friends. You know? And I haven't known you long. I don't want to make something more than it is. But listen. I think you mostly... kissed me because I'm helping you in this really rough time."

Patrick stares at me, eyes filled with confused tears.

"I mean, I can't be sure. And I think neither can you. Can you?"

"I-I th-think I... I just want to get my stuff and forget this happened. Y-You're right. We're friends. And we need to get Josh out of the w-way. That's what's most important."

I bite my lip. "Patrick, did I hurt your feelings?"

He shakes his head and stands up, grabbing a few things and taking them out to my car. I sit in the closet for a minute, unsure of what to do. I do like him. He's probably the best friend I've had in ages. I'd love to get to know him more; it's not like we started our friendship on good terms. That kiss was probably just the pain of the situation needing to express itself in a less than negative way. But... I have been getting butterflies lately. I love looking into his eyes and seeing the intelligence and compassion. You can tell he has a brain and enjoys using it. Poor Patrick. If only he could see what I see. So what is this? Maybe that kiss was a sign. Maybe it was the world's way of showing me that I felt something I didn't know I felt. That's ridiculous, though. How could I not know? But I guess that's it. I'm conflicted.

Patrick comes back in and looks at me for a moment. "Gonna grab the pictures and money. That's the last of it." I nod and stand up, following him to the kitchen. We're fairly silent and I can feel the air thick with awkwardness.

"Patrick, it was an accident. I don't blame you or anything. And hell, I kissed you. I guess it's payback or something." I chuckle lightly, hoping to relieve tension. Patrick reaches into the freezer and takes the money, turning around and passing me silently. I follow once again and help him grab a few pictures from the mantle in the living room.

"'Trick... please say something."

*Patrick’s POV*

I shake my head, taking the picture of my mother and I out of the frame. I hurry back to my room and grab a lighter before setting the edge of the picture on fire. I stare at the picture as the flame goes up, and the color begins to distort. As the flame gets closer to my fingertips I drop it onto the floor, stomping the fire out. Pete looks at me with wide eyes as I do the same to another.

“Patrick, maybe this isn’t the best place to set pictures on fire...”

I shrug and put the lighter away, before running back into my bedroom, quickly grabbing my hidden set of razors and shoving them into my pocket as Pete waits in the living room. I’m definitely going to need them tonight. I walk outside to Pete’s car without a word.

Pete bites his lip and follows, starting the car after he puts on his seat belt, “Patrick please...say _something_.”

“I have nothing to say.” I look to Pete before buckling my seatbelt and looking out the window.

Pete sighs and drives to his house. The ride is quiet, minus a few of Pete’s attempts to kill the awkwardness. Fuck, I’m an idiot. I can’t believe I kissed him. I can’t imagine why I would do something so stupid. Of course I don’t think anyone could like me, in that way. Fucking look at me! And even if someone did get to know me past my looks, my personality wouldn’t help me either. By the time we make it to Pete’s, I’m fuming. I’m not angry at Pete, myself is the problem. A big problem. He attempts to get me to talk once more, before giving up with a sigh and leading me inside. His parents look up when the door opens.

“We were starting to get worried.” his dad looks to us, “Everything okay?”

Pete looks to me, “It’s...fine. We just, we went to get Patrick’s things.”

I walk over to his parents and pull out the envelope with a few hundred dollars, “I-I.. m-my mom left this for me and I... It doesn’t come close to making up for d-dealing with me b-but I thought yo-you should have it.”

Pete’s mom stands and hugs me, “Oh, Patrick sweetie we aren’t ‘dealing’ with you. We’re happy to have you here. And I think that money should stay with you.”

“B-But-”

She shakes her head, “No buts. You keep the money, and maybe we’ll go to the bank tomorrow and put it into a savings account for you, okay?”

“M-Mrs. We-Wentz I-I’d really r-rather you just k-kept it.” I stutter.

Pete’s dad shakes his head, “No sir, the money is yours. It doesn’t come close to what your mother did, but it can definitely help you out.”

I look down and put the envelope into my pocket, “A-Are you s-sure?”

“We’re positive, Patrick. Now let’s all go unpack your things from Pete’s car and get it into your room, okay?” his mom smiles.  
The four of us unload Pete’s car full of my belongings and move it into the room they’re letting me stay in. I’ve already decided I need to find a job, because I can’t stand feeling like I’m a burden. I’ve also decided sleeping in a room away from Pete will be a good thing. I think I would just feel more hurt if we shared a room. I shouldn’t feel hurt, it’s not as if Pete was leading me on or anything. I just fell for him, and already knew there was no chance he’d feel the same. I thank his parents again for letting me stay, and sit on the bed, looking around my new room. No, not my room. The room they’re letting me sleep in. I don’t belong here, they’re only being nice. I bite my lip and look to my door, before pulling out the razors, making a few quick cuts and stashing them away. When Pete’s mom calls for dinner, I pretend to be asleep. Pete doesn’t buy it, however, and walks into the room.

“Patrick you need to eat. You can’t pretend you’re sleeping every night around dinner time...”

I continue my facade, keeping my eyes closed. I’m pretty sure I hear Pete’s eyes roll.

[*Pete's POV*]

I'm worried about him. Really and truly worried about him, way more than I was on that first day we met. I go back down to the table and sit down.

"Pete, is Patrick coming?" My father asks.

"No, he's asleep." I frown.

"Asleep? At this time? Is he okay?" Mom asks, clearly worried.

"I don't know, mom. He's taking this whole thing pretty hard.

"Just be there for him, Pete. I know that with a friend like you, he'll be okay." Dad smiles reassuringly and I nod.

"I'm gonna take a plate up for him. Maybe he'll eat a bit." With that, I stand and grab the plate they had set out for him and go upstairs. I knock on his door and when I get no answer, I walk in.

"Patrick?" Reaching over to turn on the light, I glance in the direction of his bed and see him lying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Patrick, I've got food for you. Please, just... just try and eat. I know you don't want to and I know life sucks, but you need food."

"Why? Hm? I'm already fat enough and maybe I'll starve to death."

I growl and throw the plate at the wall, making him jump up in surprise.

"What was that for?" Patrick shouts.

"Why the fuck are you wallowing in self-pity? Your mom's a complete bitch who was too selfish to think of her own son. Josh is a homophobic asshole who needs to come to grips with his own sexuality and his minions are brainless drones. And me? I'm your fucking friend. I'm trying to help you. And instead, you give me the silent treatment because of a little kiss. I'm not gonna hate you for it, especially not when I liked it! And as for my parents, you need to just accept the fact that there ARE people who are capable of caring even when they don't have to. But no. You lie here and insult them by not even bothering to eat her food. Did you know she saw the food you threw out? I didn't want to mention it to you. I gave her this whole thing about you having a bit of heartburn and you couldn't finish it. I think she could tell I was lying. So now she thinks you don't like her food. And yeah. Maybe I am guilt tripping you. But you need to wake the fuck up, Patrick. Nothing's perfect. But if you just _try_ maybe you could have a bit of a better life." I take a deep breath, shaking.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Patrick finally says, eyes wide. I scream, making him jump.

"No! Yes! Goddammit, Patrick. You're blaming yourself for all the wrong things. Your mom leaving, Josh, all of that... that's on them. But you letting it ruin you, letting yourself just sit there and mope and cry and even cut yourself like you did the other morning... that _is_ your fault."

Patrick just stares at me. I glare back, fists clenched at my sides.

"Y-You should probably pick up that plate..." he murmurs. I nod and go to clean up the food and shards of ceramic. Without another word, I leave his room. I go downstairs and nearly walk right into my father. He takes one look at the broken plate and shakes his head.

"I guess getting Patrick to eat didn't work. Is there a way you could... gingerly tell him it's probably not a good idea to break your mother's flatware?"

"I uh... that was actually me. I got pissed. And knowing Patrick, he's probably gonna remember what I said and let it eat at him for ages. I deserve it, though. I was a dick. I was then and I am now. I'm just trying to help, and I guess I'm no good at that."

"Pete, kiddo. You've never been good with your temper. You know that. And I guess if you two are gonna be friends, you might as well let him know to expect the crazy." Dad chuckles, messing with my hair. I cringe and rub my head on his shoulder, trying to flatten my hair without using my hands. It doesn't work, so I go to the kitchen and set the plate on the counter. Dad follows me and Mom looks up from the table to see the plate.

"Pete, you didn't."

"I did. I'm sorry, Mom."

She sighs and goes to throw the shards away. "I heard it break, knew right away it was probably you. I just wish you'd stop doing that, Peter."

"It was one time..." I murmur.

"Two now," she replies, turning to me. "Pete?"

"Be nice to the poor kid. He needs a friend."

"Sounds like you're asking me to give charity, Mom." I retort.

"Well..." she frowns.

"I'm not giving him my charity. I don't do it because I feel sorry for him. I do it because I actually give a shit about-"

"Peter! Language!"

"Sorry. I do it because I actually care about him. A lot. Mom, I've known him for a few days and I'm already so attached to him. He's like no friend I've ever had. And I wish more than anything that he could see that. It's not fair. It's just not. And now I've messed even that up. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go play my bass. Night, Mom. Night, Dad." I kiss them both on the cheek and go to the stairs, sighing. I glance up the stairs and I can swear something just moved on the landing. I shrug and ignore it, going up and locking myself in my room.

*Patrick’s POV*

I lie there, thinking about Pete said for a while. I guess..maybe he’s right. What my mother did....it’s not my fault, it’s hers. And Josh... I’m not even sure how I made that my fault. I pissed him off, though. He probably won’t want to talk to me for a while, but... I didn’t want to talk to him, and he didn’t let me ignore him. I think now it’s time for me to do the same. I slowly walk out of the bedroom and look at Pete’s door. I heard him lock it, and I’m sure he doesn’t want me bothering him. I bite my lip, trying my hardest not to chicken out. I walk back into the room and grab the razors. I need to be honest with him, and despite what I said, I _do_ need his help. I lightly knock on the door.

“Mom, I’m sorry about the plate, please leave me alone.”

“I-It’s not...” I look down and fidget, “I-I.. I’m sorry. Y-You’re right, o-okay? I.. I don’t know why I let things eat at me l-like I do but... I-I don’t m-mean to...” my voice cracks, “Y-You’re r-right. I-I shouldn’t blame myself for the w-way people are. I-I can’t control them. A-All I can do is try n-not to let it hurt me but...” a few tears fall down my cheeks, “P-Pete that’s r-really hard a-and I don’t know h-how..”

I hear the door slowly unlock.

“I-I just... I’m sorry. I-I’m sorry about sn-snapping at you a-and refusing to eat, a-and hurting m-myself a-and kissing you I-I just.. e-everything hurts...”

He opens the door and pulls me into a hug, “I know Patrick...I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have thrown the plate, and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. That was me being a bad friend, and I’m sorry. Your mom just ditched you, of course you’re going to be miserable...”

I sniffle and cling to him. He hugs back tightly, rubbing my back as I start to calm down.

“D-Did I r-really hurt your m-mom’s feelings?” I look up to him guiltily.

He nods and frowns, “A bit...”

“I-I need to go a-apologize.” I let go of Pete and go downstairs where his parents are talking quietly, “I-I d-don’t mean to interrupt...”

His mother shakes her head, “It’s no problem, dear, what’s on your mind?”

“I-I’m sorry about throwing the food a-away last night. Y-Your cooking w-was more than w-wonderful, I-I just wasn’t feeling emotionally well enough to eat. A-And as for t-tonight... I-I was still u-upset and pretended to be asleep a-and I’m r-really sorry I-I know that’s dishonest b-but I d-didn’t feel like wasting a-anymore of your f-food.” I jump slightly in surprise when I feel Pete’s hand on my shoulder.

“Patrick, I’m really glad you decided to be honest with me.” she smiles warmly, “And I see you two are okay again?”

Pete nods and pulls me into a quick hug, “Well of course, we’re best friends.” he smiles at me.

I blush lightly and look to the floor.

“Well, Patrick, if you don’t mind, I’d really like it if you tried to eat, alright? I was actually about to bring up another plate after [/someone/] broke the other.”

Pete scrunches his nose, “I said I’m sorry...”

“You two can go upstairs while Patrick eats, alright? We’re about to head off to bed.”

His father yawns, “Goodnight boys.” and goes into their bedroom.

His mother gives us each a big hug, “I love you two, goodnight.”

“Y-You love me?” I ask uncontrollably.

She smiles, “Of course I do, Patrick. I may not have known you for very long, but I do know you’re a great kid.”

I fidget and nod, “Th-Thank you.”

She gives me one more hug, “No thanks needed.” she smiles and follows Pete’s dad to their bedroom.

I look to Pete before going into the kitchen and making a plate, biting my lip. Despite how much I don’t feel like eating, I owe it to them, including Pete, to eat, so I’m going to do it. I wince, remembering the blades in my pocket. I had better wait until we get upstairs to give them to Pete.

[*Pete's POV*]

We go up to my room together and sit on my bed. I lean back against the headboard and watch Patrick start eating slowly.

"P-Pete?"

"Hm?"

"Can you not stare at me while I eat? I-It's a bit creepy."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I bite my lip and look around for something to do. I finally decide on my bass and pick it up, plucking out a quiet melody. Patrick glances over at me and turns to face me a bit. I can see he's still trying to eat. That fact makes me smile. He returns my smile, blushing slightly.

"I like your blush, 'Trick. Have I mentioned that?"

"Wh-What? Why?" He asks, puzzled.

I shrug. "It's honest. I like a little honesty sometimes. Even if we're not honest with ourselves, the blush is a constant. It's just nice."

"You notice the weirdest things, Pete," Patrick shakes his head.

"Nah. Just true forms of beauty," I reply. More blushing.

"B-Beauty?"

"You heard me. I see the beauty in many different things that other people wouldn't notice."

"I-I'm noticing a f-form of beauty right now," Patrick says quietly.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"Your h-hands as you play. The b-bass... it sounds so beautiful when you play it."

Now it's my turn to blush. "This? It's nothing. It's not even good. I bet you're amazing at drums, though."

He shrugs. "I-I'm okay. Wish I had them here though."

"Aw, don't worry. We'll get them over here soon enough. Do you play anything else?"

Patrick nods. "P-Pretty much everything."

"Oh yeah? Do you sing?"

He shrugs again. "I-I... well..."

"Well what?" I ask. "Sing something."

"N-No... I c-can't."

"Pleeeeease, 'Trick?" I pout obnoxiously. He rolls his eyes and sets his plate aside. I notice he's managed to finish half of his food.

"What sh-should I sing?" Patrick asks nervously.

"How about something simple? Hey Jude."

Patrick takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, shuddering slightly before he starts singing.

_"Hey Jude... don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..."_

My eyes widen as he begins to get comfortable with the song.

_"Remember to let her into your heart... then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude... don't be afraid... you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin... then you begin to make it better..._

I sit there, shocked, as he opens his eyes and looks over at me.

"I-I know... i-it was horrible." Patrick frowns.

"Horrible?! Are you insane? It's amazing! You have the voice of an angel, really."

Patrick bites his lip and looks down. "I-I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I-I'm not feeling too well."

"Whoa, what happened? Did I say something stupid again?"

"N-No..."

"Then what?"

"I um... you'll be mad."

"Tell me..."

Patrick sighs and takes a razor out of his pocket. Before I can react, he's talking quickly. "I slipped up earlier and I was stupid but I brought these from my house and I feel so bad because now you're being nice and I don't deserve it especially after I did this even though I promised." Patrick takes a deep breath and I just stare at him for a moment.

"I'd tell you to slow down, but you already finished..." I murmur quietly. "Listen, 'Trick. I know it's not gonna happen instantly. But... I'd really like it if you tried not to. If not for you... for me?"

Patrick nods before reaching over and hugging me. I hug back, closing my eyes and holding onto him tightly. A moment later, we break apart and smile at each other.

"Good night, Patrick."

"G-Good night, Pete." Patrick leaves the room, letting me alone with my thoughts. I lean back against my pillows, grabbing my bass and plucking at a few chords with my eyes closed. His voice remained in my memory, and it was as if I could still hear it.

I open my eyes suddenly, realizing what thinking about his voice is doing to me. Completely stunned, I rush to the bathroom.


	11. Calm Before the Storm

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I can’t sleep. I wish more than anything that I could get some rest,before tomorrow. Who knows what Josh is going to do. Josh. Video camera. I didn’t give it to Pete! I quickly put my glasses back on and grab the video camera out of the bag, walking over to Pete’s room. I knock, but he doesn’t answer. Maybe he’s fallen asleep. I slowly open the door, noticing he isn’t there. I shrug and set the video camera on his desk, we can do that in the morning. When I walk out of the room, though, I hear what almost sounds like a moan. I shake my head, blushing and quickly go back into my room. I’m sure I was only hearing things. I close my eyes, sighing softly as I curl into myself. I can’t help but wish we’d accidentally fallen asleep together again. I can’t help the way I feel about him, I just wish it would go away. 

“Patrick..” Pete gently shakes me awake, “Paaaatrick.”

I slowly open my eyes, “Hmm?”

“Wake up sleepyhead.”

I slowly sit up, yawning, “We need to put the video on my c-” I yawn again, “camera.”

He nods, “Okay, where’s the camera?”

“I put it on your desk last night.. I think you were in the bathroom, or something.”

Pete’s cheeks turn a such a light pink, I almost don’t notice. Almost.

“Something wrong?” I ask.

“N-Nothing. I um, yeah, I was in the b-bathroom. Anyways...let’s get it onto your camera.” 

We walk into his bedroom, and within seconds the video is there. I yawn again and lie on his bed, cuddling into the pillow. He chuckles softly and lies beside me.

“Someone isn’t a morning person.”

“Mornings should be outlawed.” I mumble sleepily.

Before either of us can help it, we’ve fallen asleep.

“Boys!” Pete’s mom shakes us awake, “Wake up, you’ll be late!”

I open my eyes, realizing I’ve once again wrapped myself around Pete. I blush lightly and quickly get up, running to my room to change out of pajamas. Pete and I meet in the kitchen, both quickly eating our breakfast before we run to his car, video camera in hand. He starts the car and starts to drive.

He chuckles softly and looks to me, “It seems we’re doomed to cuddle if we sleep that closely...”

“Yeah...” I mumble, “Doomed...”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

 

I was turned on, I'll admit it. And what I went into the bathroom to accomplish... needless to say, I'm a bit ashamed. But to find out that he may have caught me? I just really hope he didn't see or hear anything. Last night as I lied there in my bed trying to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think of Patrick. His voice, his face, and everything he does. Then again this morning, when we practically fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up completely flustered and even more conflicted. 

"P-Pete?" Patrick's voice snaps me out of my trance. I've parked in the school parking lot and we're just sitting there. I must have zoned out.

"Hm?" I turn to him, feeling myself blush the tiniest amount.

"I was saying that maybe we should wait till lunch to talk to Josh."

"Why would we talk to him? I don't think confronting him is the best thing to do. He'd just trap us."

"Yeah... true. But then how do we avoid him?" Patrick bites his lip.

"We just... try. Remember, we have the upper hand here."

"A-Are you sure?" he mumbles.

"Yeah. He doesn't know we do, which gives us an even bigger advantage. C'mon, let's get to class." I lean over and give him a quick hug, which sends a shiver down my spine. I ignore it and get out of the car. We walk to class together and get to our seats, stealing glances at each other. I actually pay attention to the teacher for once, pausing to roll my eyes every time he's an asshole. At least he's not targeting Patrick for once. 

"Pete." Patrick leans over and whispers to me halfway through the class.

"Yeah, 'Trick?"

"Where's Josh?"

I look around, slightly surprised. "I don't know. Maybe he's not here today."

"B-But where's Dr-Drew?" Patrick's voice is filled with fear.

"Not... not here either. Shit."

"Shit? Shit, what?"

"Shit, I think we need to watch our backs." I bite my lip and watch as Patrick shrinks down in his chair. I tap my pen on my notebook nervously and try to focus once again on the lesson. I can't though, and spend the rest of the time doodling on my arms. Patrick spends the time chewing on his fingers. Finally the bell rings, making us both jump. I stand quickly and grab my stuff. Patrick does the same and I put my hand on his shoulder. We walk out of the classroom together and start walking down the hall. As we walk past the bathroom, I feel myself being pulled into it roughly. I'm thrown down to the bathroom floor.

"Well, fags. We've gathered here today to kick your asses." Drew's standing at my feet and grins down at me. I look and see Patrick cowering next to me. I go to try and comfort him, but I'm stopped by a kick to the gut. Patrick squeaks as I double over.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, looking up at Drew. Before he can answer, Josh comes in and walks over to Patrick, kicking him in the face.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I scream in pain as I hold my face. He definitely kicked hard. Blood spurts out of my nose as Josh laughs. He picks Pete up by the collar of his shirt and slams him against the wall.

“Think you’re really fucking smart, don’t you fag?” He punches Pete in the face.

Anger drowns out the pain completely as I watch him punch Pete again. I’m not just going to sit here and watch him hurt Pete, nor am I going to let them beat the shit out of me. I’m officially done. 

“Think _you_ can fucking beat me?” he laughs, “You’re just a little fag with a fat sidekick. And Wentz, that’s all you’ll ever be.” he pulls his fist back to punch him again as I stand up, wiping the blood onto my sleeve. Drew is too busy keeping watch at the bathroom door to notice me sneak up behind Josh. It’s time for him to get what he deserves. As he goes to punch Pete, I grab his shoulders and pull him onto the floor. I kick him in the stomach, for Pete, and then in the face, for myself. I sit on his chest and begin punching him in the face.

“GET OFF ME, FAG!” Josh screams as I throw another punch.

Drew goes to pull me off, but gets pushed onto the floor beside Josh, by Pete. I punch Josh once more before standing up and grabbing Pete’s arm, running down the hall. It isn’t long before I can hear them running after us, so I quickly pull Pete into a janitor’s closet.

“P-Patrick you just-”

I cover his mouth, “Shh!” I whisper, “We don’t want them finding us. It’s locked now but...still.”

He nods and pulls me into a hug, whispering, “My hero.”

I blush and try to push him off gently, “Sh-Shut up.”

He chuckles softly and whispers, “Careful, your blush might cause them to find us...”

I blush more and bite my lip as I hear them walk to the door. Josh pulls at it, realizing it’s locked.

“They aren’t in there, man, let’s go check the nurse’s office. Fatrick loves to hide in there.” Drew suggests.

I wince at the nickname and feel Pete wrap an arm around my shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

The two of them walk off down the hall. I wait a few minutes before slipping out of the closet and looking to Pete, “New plan.”

“You have a plan? Oh good, I was too focused on you kicking Josh’s ass.”

I roll my eyes, “Shut up. And yes, new plan. We’re about to sneak into the principal’s office and hook this,” I hold up my video camera, “To the principal’s computer. Then, we’re going to play it on every screen in every fucking classroom.”

Pete grins, “Fuck, you’re brilliant!”

I blush lightly, “Whatever, let’s just get this over with... We’re going to get into a lot of trouble for this, you know that right?”

Pete’s grin widens, “Trouble too? I’m in!”

I roll my eyes and run with him into the office, and looking around, “Great, he’s gone. Lock that door.” I hurry over to the computer and hook up the camera.

Pete closes the door and keeps watch, “Patrick?”

“Yeah?” I find the “broadcast to all” button.

“How’d you know this would work? That he’d be gone...”

I shrug, “He goes to the doughnut shop down the street around this time.” I grin, “It’s playing.”

Pete’s eyes widen as he hurries over to me at the computer, “Holy shit..” he grins.

I groan, “I’ve never been suspended before...” I glance away when the kissing starts.

“Suspension will be a well deserved vacation.” Pete grins and squeezes my shoulder.

I shrug his hand off and look up as I hear knocking on the office door.

I unplug my camera and pull Pete to the window, before climbing out, “Hurry!”

He follows me and runs with me around the school.

“Think we’re gonna get busted?” Pete asks as we slow down.

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean I'm not going to try not to! This is our class...” I look through the window and quietly open it before climbing in and taking my seat as everyone stares at the video playing on loop. 

Pete climbs in as well and takes his seat, neither of us are noticed slipping in the occupied classroom.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I sit there in class as the video plays, trying to hide my face. Patrick notices and raises an eyebrow. I point to our bloody faces and he nods, picking up his book and hiding behind it. I peek out from behind my bag and watch as Josh confesses to bullying Patrick. The class shrieks in surprise as Josh kisses me, despite seeing it not five minutes before. I'm a bit surprised they haven't figured out a way into the principal's office to turn the video off. Maybe they just don't have a key. The class laughs as Josh calls me sexy, and the teacher groans loudly.

"Class!" She calls over the TV. "Just because I can't turn this damn thing off doesn't mean I condone a single thing that's happening on it."

"Does that mean you hate gay people?" A girl yells out, still giggling.

"No, I just don't believe in vigorous PDA. And I sure as hell don't condone bullying or name-calling. That's what most of this is." She scans the room, glaring at the students. I knew there was a reason I like her. As if she heard my thoughts, her eyes land on me.

"Pete Wentz. My my, is that you?" She asks, eyebrows raised. I nod and try to hide in my seat. That's hard to do when the whole class is staring at you.

"You're a bloody mess. You should go to the nurse." I shake my head, declining to even talk. She continues to stare for a moment before shrugging and turning to the board. I pull out a piece of paper and scribble on it, handing it to Patrick.

_"Patrick, do you need the nurse? You got kicked in the face."_

He passes it back a moment later.

_"No. Not happening."_

I sigh and nod, turning to the front of the room silently. The video is still playing, and I can see Patrick cringe next to me as Josh kisses me on-screen once again. Finally, the teacher gets annoyed and starts trying to teach over the TV. After a few minutes of mostly failing, the video is replaced with the face of our principal, broadcasting live.

"In light of recent events, I am forced to take action. My PA system has been hacked and the people responsible will be punished. We cannot ignore the occurrances in this video, however. So if Peter Wentz, Josh Thompson, and Patrick Stumph would come to the Principal's office, we can sort it all out from there. That is all, and I apologize to the entire school for the disruption."

The TV turns off and our teacher sighs in relief. She's about to turn to the board and start writing, when she remembers what the principal said.

"Pete, Patrick? Principal's office. I doubt I need to write you hall passes. And I don't know where Josh is, but if he's at school, I'm sure someone found him and is sending him to the office. Now go."

I look at Patrick, who bites his lip. He cringes in pain as he does so and a few tears make their way onto his cheek. I sigh and stand, helping him to do the same. We walk out the classroom and to the office together.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I shake as we walk to the office. I’ve never been in trouble at school, besides being a little late. But this? I hacked into the principal’s computer. I locked him out of his office, and I played a video in every classroom. I’m so fucked. 

“Patrick, just breathe.”

“P-Pete I-I’m in s-so much trouble.”

He shakes his head, “No, ,em>we are in so much trouble.”

“N-No! I-I did it. I-It was me! I-It was m-my idea a-and I’m not letting you go down with me for it.” I shake more.

“Patrick, it was _my_ idea to fuck with Josh. So I’m in this with you.” He smiles before opening the office door slowly.

I bite my lip and sit down in one of the chairs as Josh walks in.

“I need an explanation, and I need it now.” he looks between the three of us.

No one says a word.

“Alright, well let’s look at the video, for starters. There’s Josh, on camera admitting to all of the bullying I’ve heard other teachers tell me about. I couldn’t prove it before because Patrick wouldn’t admit it, but that makes Josh get a write up. And now, the main point of the video, PDA. That gives both Pete and Josh a write up. And about hacking into my computer? I see no reason Josh would post this himself, so that leaves the two of you. Are you going to confess or would you both like to be expelled?”

“I did it.” I look up to him, “Pete had nothing to do with it. I-I caught the two of them talking and thought if I videotaped him saying he was bullying me I-I would have proof, a-and wouldn’t be so afraid to tell you about it. But.. when more happened I-I decided to get revenge.” I look down, “I hacked into your computer and played the video in every classroom.”

“I’m glad you were being honest, but you’ll still be written up. So that puts Josh at nine days of suspension, and the two of you... it’s your first write up so three. Now, the two of you need to get to the nurse, and I’ll be calling your parents.”

“B-But my mom-”

He nods, “I’m aware, Patrick. I’ll be calling Pete’s parents for you as well. Nurse’s office, now, while I finish with Josh.”

Pete and I nod and stand up, walking out of the office and down the hall.

“I-I’m s-suspended..” I frown.

“Hey, it’s only three days...”

“B-But your parents... I-I’m already getting into trouble a-at school? Th-They’ll be so mad..”

He shakes his head, “Nah, I warned mom we might get into trouble today, she’s expecting the call.”

“You _told_ her?” my eyes widen.

He smiles, “Of course. She can’t be too mad, if I warned her, right?”

I bite my lip, “I fail to understand your logic.”

He grins, “Trust me.”

We walk into the nurse’s office and let her clean us up, before we go back to our second class. We thought about skipping the rest of the day, but we’re already suspended. When we walk back into the room, one of Josh’s friends approach us.

“Hey... look, I just wanted to tell you, I’ve never been against gays.” he looks to me, “And I’ve never had anything personal against you. None of us have. Josh just...scared us into it. And I’m sorry Patrick.”

“I-It’s...okay?” my eyes widen as I look up to Mark, who’s punched me several times.

“Patrick?” he bites his lip, “Are you really.. you know, gay?”

I look down, “Y-Yeah....that rumor had truth...”

He nods and quickly scribbles down his phone number, “I ah...you should call me sometime.”

Wait, what?

“So wait, you’ve ,em>bullied him and now you’re trying to hit on him?” Pete snaps, “What makes you think he wants to call you, ever?”

Mark raises an eyebrow, “Sorry man, didn’t realize he had a boyfriend.”

I look between them confused, “What? I don’t have a boyfriend...”

Mark smiles and puts the slip of paper into my hand, “Then consider that call?”

“Do you need help with homework or something?” I ask, confused.

He chuckles softly, “No, I-”

“Patrick we need to take our seats.” Pete grabs my arm and drags me to our desks, fuming.

“Pete... I’m confused... what just happened?” I look to him, “And why are you so angry?”


	12. Me and You

[*Pete's POV*]

I sit at my desk, fuming. Is every bully in this ridiculous school in the closet? For all I know, that guy could have been Josh's secret lover. I roll my eyes. I don't fucking care who he is, I just want him gone.

"Who is that?" I ask Patrick two seconds later, leaning over in my chair to whisper.

"M-Mark. Pete, what's going on?"

"Are you really that oblivious to the fact that the jerk just asked you out?" I snarl.

"Whoa... a-asked me out? Why would he..."

"Patrick, I swear to God if you even go there..."

"R-Right, sorry. I just really don't understand."

"He. Asked. You. Out." I sigh loudly. A few people look over curiously. One girl leans back in her seat and pokes me.

"New guy. Is it true you're gay?" She giggles. "Wait, of course it is. You can't make out with a guy like that and not be gay." I groan, looking away from her. She continues.

"It's a shame. You're, like... really hot." More giggling. I wish to stab her. "And, like... are you at all... into girls? Too? That would be so cool. We should go out."

I lean forward and look into her vapid blue eyes.

"I'd rather puke on your shoes." I reply, scrunching my nose in disgust. She stares at me with wide eyes for a moment before turning around in her chair. I chuckle quietly as she moves her feet as far away from me as possible.

"P-Pete?" Patrick whispers. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because, that asshole thinks he can get a quick fuck or something." I reply.

"But..."

"But what, 'Trick? He's the bully. That's all he's ever been. That's all he's ever been. He'll take your heart and rip it in shreds."

"H-He said Josh made him."

"If that's true, he's nothing but a coward." I clutch the desk in rage, grinding my teeth.

"Why are you so angry, though? I mean... I can easily say no and it'll be fine." Patrick bites his lip, watching me nervously. I look down, realizing he's right. Why [/am/] I so angry? Stupid jock with his stupid face and his stupid-  
Oh.

"Patrick, we'll talk about it later. I promise. Just... don't worry for now, okay? I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. Now where the fuck is the teacher?"

Our teacher is nowhere to be seen and there are only 10 minutes left in class. I think he finally just gave up. I shrug before letting my head collapse on my desk.

 

*Patrick's POV*

Pete seems...really angry. I get that Mark is probably just messing with me, but I still don’t get why Pete’s so mad about it. It’s not like I’d ever actually go out with Mark. I wouldn’t even trust him enough to be his friend, why would I consider dating him? And what does it matter to Pete? So what if some guy asks me out. It’s not like it’ll happen often. I sigh as the bell rings and Pete and I have to split up until lunch. Wait, he can sit with me now, right? I catch him before we walk out of the class.

“Y-You can sit with me at lunch now r-right?”

He smiles, “Of course. It’s pretty obvious we’re friends now...”

I nod and bite my lip, “S-See you then....”

I walk to my next class, being sure to keep away from the restrooms. I don’t feel like getting beat up again today. I go to my next classes, still not seeing Josh. Maybe they sent him home, or maybe he’s skipping. Either way is fine with me. I’d rather not deal with him. I can’t help but feel guilty for playing the video, and hitting Josh. I know he deserved it, but it makes me just as bad as them.

I go to sit at my normally vacant lunch table, but stop in my tracks once I notice it’s full. I sigh and look around for another empty table, but there isn’t one. I guess they’ll either have to deal with sitting near me, or they’ll get up and move. I sit down with my lunch tray, and the strangest thing happens. No one moves. I look over at them, confused.

“Hey Patrick.” Beth, a girl who I only know from History, smiles.

“Um... hi...” I look away.

She scoots closer, “I’m sorry about all the shit Josh put you through.” she shakes her head, “It was awful. But I guess you won, huh?”

“W-Won? I-I was just trying to get him to leave me alone.”

“Yeah, but you also complete brought him down.” her friend joins in, “So planned or not, none of us are afraid to be nice to you now.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Just because I gave Josh a taste of his own medicine doesn’t put me in the clear. Besides...”

“Hey ‘Trick.” Pete sits down in front of me with his lunch tray.

“Besides what?” Beth presses the subject.

I shrug, “All of you completely ignored me, or joined in on Josh’s bullying for three years...you didn’t want to be my friend then, so I don’t really want you as my friend now.” I look down, “That’s mean but-”

“It’s honest. And really, I don’t blame you. Most of us have said some pretty nasty things to you. But even still, at least you’ll be treated like a human being now.”

“Well I’ve always treated Patrick like a human being...” Pete mumbles.

“No you haven’t. New kid, you jumped right in with Josh and his friends.” Beth’s friend shakes her head, “You haven’t been any more than a friend to him than we have.”

“Well actually-”

“Pete, doesn’t matter. You don’t have to explain yourself.” I shrug, paying no attention to my food.

“True..”

“Let’s go outside and eat.” I stand with my lunch tray and walk outside with Pete, sitting in the grass.

“So basically, you just had an opportunity to revoke your outcast status...and turned it down?” Pete raises an eyebrow.

I shrug, “None of them gave a shit about me then, so what if the main bully is gone. They’re all bullies, and I’m not interested in their friendship. Plus, I have a [/real/] friend right here with me.” I smile at him.

He blushes lightly, “Um.. yeah...y-yeah you do.”

“Your face is more expressive than you realize.” I grin slightly, “Someone’s blushing.”

“No I’m not. It’s just...” Pete looks down, “Cold.”

“Oh, I’ve used that excuse before, it doesn’t really work.” I smile and nudge him playfully, “By the way... do you plan on explaining the whole Mark thing you were so mad about?”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

I don't really feel like explaining myself, but I guess I owe it to Patrick. So much has changed over the past few days and honesty is the only way to go right now. I take a deep breath. Guess I'll ease myself into it.

"Listen, 'Trick. I just... have gotten kinda protective lately. I don't wanna see you hurt, and it probably wasn't the best idea to have gotten so angry. I couldn't really help it. I'm sorry."

"B-But why did you get so protective? I know we're friends, but... you kinda snapped."

"I guess..." I sigh, avoiding his gaze and picking at clumps of grass. "I guess I was a bit jealous." I mumble as quietly as I can.

"Wh-What? I can't hear you."

"I was jealous, okay?" I cringe, staring intensely at the ground. I can almost hear Patrick frown in confusion.

"Jealous? Of... Of Mark?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah... yeah, jealous of Mark. I... I am."

"Why? I thought you didn't like me."

I bite my lip. I have to do this, and it's not gonna be easy. "I guess I kind of maybe do."

"M-Maybe?" Patrick looks at me, eyes full of confusion. I finally meet his eyes and shake my head.

"It's not exactly maybe. I'm still really figuring it out, but I think I definitely do like you. I pretty much realized it when you sang to me. You have an incredible voice. You're... well, everything about you is pretty amazing. And you have beautiful eyes. You're sweet and caring and you didn't even consider hanging around with the people who treated you badly. You think you're weak, but you're not. Sometimes, you're stronger than me." I realize I'm rambling and trail off, blushing.

"Y-You... you really mean that? How could you like someone like me?"

"Patrick, do you realize how much I absolutely loathe that question? You're not 'someone like you.' You're you. And I'm not some shallow loser who's looking for a quick fuck. I don't have a 'type.' And you're not the only one who's surprised about returned feelings."

"I'm n-not?"

"No. I'm surprised you can like me after the way we met. You don't go for the jerks yet I kinda acted like the biggest one of all."

"You've more than made up for it," Patrick replies, mumbling. I smile slightly and we're silent for a moment.

"You should eat," I tell him quietly. Instead of arguing, he nods and picks up his slice of pizza, biting into it. I finish my lunch quickly. I notice we've moved closer slightly. I suddenly remember the conversation we began to have earlier this morning.

"Patrick?"

"Hm?" He finishes his slice and puts his tray behind him.

"Both times we've fallen asleep in the same bed, we've wrapped ourselves around each other. By complete accident." Patrick blushes as I speak, nodding.

"Y-Yeah... it was a bit nice."

"It was. Maybe... maybe it'd be nice if it weren't an accident."

Patrick looks up at me. "What d-do you mean?"

I shrug. "I'm a cuddler. And you're pretty good at it." I smile at him, feeling my cheeks redden as well.

"I-I am?" he raises an eyebrow. I nod.

"Also, I owe you something. I wasn't too nice about it. So... I owe you."

"Y-You owe me? What do you owe me?" Patrick asks quietly. I lean forward and press my lips gently against his.

 

*Patrick’s POV*

I gasp softly in surprise before I start kissing back. Butterflies fly around my stomach as I feel Pete’s lips curve into a smile. I blush as he pulls back slowly. I look down shyly. He smiles and shyly takes one of my hands into his.

“Y-You kissed me...” I blush more and look down.

He chuckles softly, “Yes, that _is_ what just happened.”

I bite my lip, “Wh-Why?”

He smiles, “I guess you didn’t understand the long explanation... Patrick, I like you, okay?”

I blush and look down at our hands, “I...If it helps your jealousy any, I’d never even consider going for Mark.” I shake my head, “It’s hard to fall in love with someone who’s beat the shit out of you..”

Pete smiles and leans his head on my shoulder, “I’d imagine so...”

I blush lightly as the bell rings, “S-See you in gym?”

He nods and pecks my lips, “And then we can go home and cuddle.” he grins.

I find it very difficult to pay attention in class, with the thought of Pete’s lips on mine. I can’t get him out of my mind. Class is very strange, though, without the fat jokes and pencil stabs. I keep expecting someone to say something, but no one even seems to be paying attention to me. Not that I mind, invisibility is a much better alternative to getting beaten up. I hurry to gym and smile at Pete as I meet him in the locker room.

“H-Hey.”

“Hey.” Pete smiles and pulls off his shirt.

I blush and look away.

He chuckles softly and puts on his shirt, “I appreciate you not staring, although you don’t creep me out.”

I blush more and get my gym clothes before going to change in a stall.

After gym, we walk to Pete’s car. Pete grins over at me and pulls my hand into his, making me blush. I look to him and smile.

“B-Before we...” my blush deepens, “C-Cuddle... I have some homework...”

Pete shrugs, “We’re suspended for three days.” he holds up his write up, “We could put if off for a while.”

“But...” I sigh as Pete begins pouting, “Fine, Pete...”

He grins and opens my door for me.

“N-Now you’re just trying to make me blush...” I mumble.

“Maaaaybe.” his grin widens as he shuts my door after I’m inside.

He gets in his seat and starts the car before starting to drive home.

I bite my lip nervously, “Y-Your parents won’t hate me...r-right?”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

"Why would they hate you?" It's not like you killed someone. You hacked a video feed in retaliation for a guy beating the shit out of you. I'd say it's pretty fair."

"He beat you too," Patrick adds, biting his lip.

"And my parents are gonna be pretty upset about that. They'll be glad we finally ended Josh's reign of terror. Don't worry too much, Patrick. We'll be okay." I reach over and take Patrick's hand in mine, squeezing gently.

"P-Pete?

"Hm?"

"You're incredible, you do know that right?" He smiles at me, blushing lightly.

"No, actually I don't. But... thank you. You're quite amazing yourself." I lace our fingers and grin. Patrick leans over and kisses my cheek and the smile doesn't leave my face till we're home. I get out of the car and go to open his door again. We walk into the house together and drop our bags on the floor.

"Mom?" I call. No answer.

"Pete's Dad?" Patrick tries. Nothing. I grin at him, shrugging.

"Guess we've got the house to ourselves." I go into the kitchen and pull a bag of chips out of the pantry. Patrick follows, but mostly just watches. I turn to him, eating chips and grinning.

"Is this real?" He asks.

"I dunno," I reply, leaning forward to stroke his cheek. "Is it?"

"St-Stop making me blush," Patrick murmurs.

"Aw, why? It's adorable. Like I said, it's honest."

"I-I'm honest too," he replies. I nod, taking his hands and swinging the gently.

"Quite. And not a lot of people are. It's what I like about you. You don't care about lies, only truths. C'mon, let's go to my room and cuddle. I'll bring the chips."

Patrick rolls his eyes and follows me upstairs. We only let go of each other's hands long enough for me to open my bedroom door. I take a running jump onto my bed and lean up against the headrest, my arms folded behind my head. Patrick laughs quietly and goes to sit next to me. He looks at the bedspread for a moment, biting his lip awkwardly. I smile and wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him down next to me gently. He blushes as I rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my legs around his.

"P-Pete?" he says quietly.

"Yeah, 'Trick?"

"I really... really like this. Thank you."

I chuckle and kiss him softly. He sighs against my lips and kisses back nervously. I move my fingers into his hair and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Before it can go much further, the door opens and my mom walks in.


	13. Chapter 13

[*Patrick’s POV*]

We pull apart instantly, both of us blushing a deep crimson. Pete’s mother is quiet for a moment, taking in the scene. 

“I got a call from school that the two of you are suspended...”

“Uh, y-yeah mom... see this Josh kid-”

“The one who beats up Patrick?” Mrs. Wentz interrupts her son.

He nods, “Yeah.”

“Then that’s all I needed to hear...” she looks between the two of us before leaving the room, shouting, “HONEY, I WON! NO FOOTBALL FOR A MONTH!”

We can hear Mr. Wentz groan from the living room, “They’re together already? I thought it’d take at _least_ a month!”

I blush deeply and hide my face in Pete’s chest, “Th-They were betting on this?”

Pete wraps his arms around me, flustered, “L-Looks like it.”

“Oh God..” I continue hiding my face, causing a small chuckle to pass through Pete’s lips, “Wh-What’s funny?”

He smiles, “How embarrassed you are..”

“Y-You’re embarrassed t-too! You’re bl-blushing too...”

He grins, “Yeah, but it’s cute on you...”

I shake my head and look up to him, “Y-You’re cute a-all the time..”

He kisses my forehead, “So how should we spend our three days off?”

“Studying everything we’re going to miss?” I shrug.

He rolls his eyes, “I had something better in mind..” he grins.

“Wh-What’s that?”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

"Getting to know everything about each other," I reply. Patrick looks at me incredulously. 

"Why would you want to know anything about me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? I think we've established how much I like you. That includes wanting to know more about you. But instead of just lying here all day, let's do something. Go on our first date. How's that sound?"

Patrick blushes and takes my hand. "That sounds great. Where should we go?"

"How about the movies? We could go right now." I reply, grinning. Patrick nods and we pull apart to get ready. Patrick goes to his room to clean up and I decide to take a quick shower. I get clean quickly before jumping out and pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a T-shirt that looks like a tuxedo. I straighten my hair and layer on the eyeliner before turning back to my room. My hands are shaking and suddenly my room isn't clean enough. So while I wait for Patrick, I pick up random articles of clothing and throw them into the closet. 

"You? Cleaning your room? That's astonishing." I turn when I hear Patrick's voice and suck in a breath. He's wearing a button-down, a blazer, and a scarf over dark blue jeans.

"Patrick, you look great."

"N-No..." he murmurs, blushing. "You do. B-Besides... it's not much."

I shrug. "It's more than a T-shirt. I like it. C'mon."

Patrick smiles as I take his hand, but drops mine after a moment. "I'll be right back."

"Alright, hurry back." I reply as he leaves for his room. Suddenly, I'm hit with a great idea. Before I know it, I've got my phone out and I'm dialing. A minute later, Patrick returns.

"Perfect, thanks," I say into the phone before hanging up. Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

"Who was that?" He asks. I notice he's now wearing a beanie. It puts more emphasis on his face, a pleasant fact I'm not sure he noticed.

"That, my dear Patrick, was our ride. I'm not gonna tell you our mode of transportation, though."

Patrick gasps quietly. "Don't tell me you got us a limo." 

I grin. "Not saying."

"Well what else could it be? Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if it's a dump truck."

I cover my mouth in false shock before grinning. "It might very well be a dump truck. But it'd be the best damn dump truck you've ever seen." I hold out my elbow and he places his hand on it, blushing.

"Whatever it is... I know it'll be great." Patrick smiles.

"Now... let's play a little game. 'Make Patrick blush.' Should be easy enough." I chuckle as we go downstairs. We're almost to the door when we're stopped by the sound and flash of a camera being shoved in our faces. I groan.

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I hide my face in Pete’s shoulder, as his mother continues taking pictures. Pete groans and pulls me out the door quickly. A cab waits outside as Pete rubs to the door, opening it for me. I blush and slide into the seat. Pete gets in and speaks to the driver before handing me flowers. My blush deepens as Pete leans into me, grinning.

“How long will it take to get there?” Pete’s grin widens as the driver takes off, “My boyfriend is ready to get me in the dark theater already.”

My eyes widen as I blush deeper than I have in my entire life, “P-Pete!”

The driver laughs, “Less then ten minutes, please keep your clothes on.”

I look down at the flowers and blush at the butterflies stirring around in my stomach. Pete laces our fingers and grins at me. When we get to the theater, Pete pays the driver and holds the door open for me, earning yet another blush.

Pete grins, “I really like this game.”

I pout at him as we wait in the line for tickets. He just grins and wraps his arms around me, deepening the already present blush. We move up in the line and before Pete grabs his wallet I hand over the money for the tickets, glad to at least make him blush once. I wait in line with him to get popcorn. He pays this time, getting a large drink for us to share and a large popcorn.

“Now every time we both reach for popcorn you’ll blush.” he grins.

I whine and walk with him to find our seats. We sit in the back, which he calls the make out section, giving me a wink. I try to hide my blush behind my hat, but it doesn’t quite work in my favor. Once the movie starts, Pete whispers to me throughout the film.

“Shh!” a guy glares at us for the tenth time.

Pete shrugs and grabs a handful of popcorn, throwing it at him.

“Pete!” I whisper, slapping his hand.

He grins and throws more, earning another slap.

“Sadist.” I mumble as he throws more, receiving another slap on the hand.

“Fine, I’ll stop.” he whispers, resting his hand on my leg instead.

I blush deeply, slapping his hand again.


	14. All Our Problems Solved

[*Patrick’s POV*]

To my surprise, Pete and I are still in the theater when the credits start to roll. With as much popcorn as he was throwing I was afraid he’d get us kicked out. We wait for almost everyone else to file out, before standing up ourselves and walking down the stairs and into the lobby. As we’re walking towards the door, Pete squeals and runs over to a claw machine. I follow him, raising my eyebrow.

“‘Trick! Look, there’s a panda!” he grabs a dollar bill from his pocket and slides it into the machine.

I stand back and watch as he completely misses the panda and pouts, before taking his second turn. This time he picks up the cow beside the panda, and it drops right on top of it. I pull a dollar out of my pocket and gently nudge him, to make him scoot over so I can see clearly. I put the dollar in the machine and get the claw over the cow. Before dropping the claw over it, I look through the side of the machine to make sure. Once I’m positive it’ll grab the cow, I hit the button. It picks the cow up by it’s head, and I steer it over, before letting it drop. The machine makes an annoying sound as Pete grabs the bear and grins.

“You’re better at this than me.” 

I shrug and take my second turn, getting the panda with ease, now that the cow is out of the way.

He grins and hugs the panda close to him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I say shyly.

“You can have this one.” he holds up the cow.

I shake my head, “No thanks...”

“Is Pattycakes too mature for a stuffed animal?” Pete teases.

I shake my head, “Not really...just don’t like cows.”

“Oh! There’s this vegan guy in one of my classes, we should give it to him!” Pete grins.

“That’s mean.” I snort.

“No it isn’t! It’s not like I’m giving him a stuffed hamburger!”

I nod, “His name is Andy, by the way.” 

Pete grabs my hand and pulls me outside.

“We don’t have a ride home, do we?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Of course we do, our feet.” he grins, “I don’t live too far, plus it’ll give us sometime to actually get to know each other, as was the purpose of the date.”

“Oh? I thought the purpose was Make Patrick Blush.” 

He kisses my cheek and grins widely when I blush, “Well, that too.”

He leads us back to his house, swinging out hands as we walk, “Did you have fun, with me?” he asks softly.

I nod, “Despite fearing we’d get kicked out because you were throwing popcorn at people.... Yes, I did.”

He smiles, “I was a little...worried you wouldn’t.”

“Why were you worried?” I frown.

“Well, I guess I just had this little bit of fear that....after getting Josh out of the way I’d lose my appeal.” 

“Well, it’s an irrational fear. Though getting him off my back is great, I don’t think I’d be living with you and your parents if that were it. I mean, it was how we ended up where we are now...” I hold up our entangled fingers, “But it isn’t why.”

Pete smiles and leans into me as we walk, “I have a question.”

“Shoot.” I shyly let go of his hand and slide my arm around his waist.

“I just...can’t imagine you and Josh being friends. He’s so...him.”

“He was a lot different in middle school.” I shrug.

“How so?” he tilts his head.

“Well, he was nice. He was just as obsessed with Harry Potter as me. We were both kind of nerds, but it wasn’t like high school, you know? There was teasing sometimes, but it was never as bad as now. He knew I was gay before anyone, and then he didn’t feel the need to act disgusted. He swore he’d never tell anyone, and up until high school started I believed him... after we stopped being friends I was terrified every single day that he’d out me. I mean, yeah he swore he’d never tell, but that was when we spent the night at each other’s house and pretended sticks were magic wands...honestly, it was awful being outed but...it was kind of a relief.” I blush lightly, “Sorry I went way off subject and said too much...”

He shakes his head and smiles, “That’s the point, getting to know about each other, even before we knew each other.”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

Patrick nods shyly and I wrap an arm around his waist. We continue to walk down the street, in silence for a while. After about a block, Patrick clears his throat and looks to me.

"Uh... Pete..."

"Hmm?"

"Well I kn-know how you came out, but how did that affect your life at school? D-Did people treat you like shit?"

I shake my head, biting my lip at his worried expression. "No, not really. At first, people treated me differently. Badly. Asked all kinds of stupid questions. But after a while people forgot and started treating me better."

"B-But how? What'd you do to gain their respect?" Patrick raises an eyebrow. I can't tell him about being a temporary bully. That would ruin him. But at the same time, I can't lie to my boyfriend. 

"Pete? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I snap out of it and look at him, only to realize my foot is stuck in a particularly icy puddle. I curse and step out of the water, allowing myself to be pulled by Patrick back onto the sidewalk. "I was just uh... boyfriend. You're... well, do you uh wanna be my boyfriend? I never really asked. The cab driver though, I do know that he already thought we were boyfriends. I figure it's rude not to ask. After all, we've been kissing a lot and-"

"You're rambling, do you realize that? Pete, of course we're boyfriends. I assumed we were already both aware of that. Why are you being so weird, and why are you avoiding my question? What did you do? Because I-I'm starting to think... well I'm starting to think it was something bad. W-Was it, Pete?"

I shrug and start to walk faster. Patrick keeps up easily, partially because I'm limping my soaked leg. He steps in front of me and grabs my shoulders. I try to avoid his eyes, but he lifts my chin to meet his. I sigh and nod.

"Okay, I did. But it wasn't... it wasn't often. Not really. And normally I kept to myself. No one bothered me and I didn't bother them. But sometimes one of the jocks would come up to me and throw an insult or two my way and some girls would snicker and I'd panic and ask the jocks what they wanted me to do. Sometimes it would be as simple as doing their homework. Other times... well I've given a swirly or two. And fuck, I just, I really regret it, okay? I regret all of it and I wish I had never gone to that stupid school or hurt anyone and that's why I was so afraid of talking to you at first. I'm a bully magnet. In both ways. People like beating me and they like getting me to beat others. And it makes me a coward. I was so afraid of hurting you. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to keep you away from the pain that I always inflict. And that didn't work. Because even though I never hurt you directly, it was because of me that you got bullied worse. And-"

I cut off as I feel Patrick's lips on mine. I try to pull away but he doesn't let me. I give up and let myself be pulled into the kiss. After we break apart, he touches my cheek. 

"P-Pete, I don't blame you. And I h-hate seeing you blame yourself. What are you worried about? I'm here and I'm n-not gonna leave you. It wasn't good, what you did, but I-I'm not mad or anything." 

I look into his eyes before pecking his lips and continuing down the street. The moon has fully risen now, and it lights our path. Patrick looks nice in the moonlight. Slightly angelic. Whereas I look sinister. I pull my hood over my head and sigh. He keeps up and takes my hand.

"I'm just worried, Patrick. What am I gonna do?"

"Wh-What do you mean? Just don't bully anyone. You'll be fine. And Josh-"

"What about Josh? Huh? Because now everyone's gonna think I'm just as big an asshole as he is. Did you think about that? I called you a fag. And that boy I said we called a fag and threw into a closet? That was true, 'Trick. That actually happened. He had to change schools and I was lucky to not get sued. I did that. And I can't even begin to make up for it because I'll never see that guy again. What the fuck can I do?"

 

[*Patrick’s POV*]

I bite my lip. I was positive that was part of getting Josh to trust him. How could you go through taunting for being gay, and do that to someone else? I don’t understand it, and that is why I have to accept it. Who’s to say I wouldn’t respond the same way, given the opportunity. So I put my hands on his shoulders and squeeze gently.

“Pete... as far as the idiots at school, just try to ignore them. I’ll stick by your side. As for the kid you put into a closet... you wanna know how you can make it up to them?”

“How? I’m not even in the same state as them!” he snaps.

I rest my hand on his cheek, “Don’t let anyone push you into doing something like that again. Instead of doing what other people want you to do, put your good out into the world. And if you ever come across them again, give them a sincere apology. Chances are though, you won’t. So you just have to hope their life has improved since they moved.”

Pete bites his lip, “If I apologized, given the chance, I don’t think they’d forgive me... I don’t deserve to be forgiven.”

I shake my head, “Yes you do Pete. You realize that it was wrong to do, and you have trouble forgiving yourself because of how much it bothers you. If it didn’t bother you at all, then you wouldn’t deserve it.”

Pete sighs, “But for now...everyone is going to think I’m on Josh’s side. What if they convince you I’m-”

“Pete, please stop.” I frown and hug him tight, “They’ll probably be assholes, but I know who’s side you’ve been on the whole time. I’m not going to believe any different. You might go through hell for a couple weeks...but I’ll be right there with you, and I won’t leave.”

He hugs back, becoming calmer, “So no privacy while I’m getting dressed? Showering?” he wiggles his eyebrows.

I blush and kiss his cheek, “No sex on the first date, sorry.” 

He chuckles and laces our fingers, the moonlight illuminating his face, “See something you like?” he grins, noticing my stare.

“A few things.” I mumble and keep walking with him the rest of the way home.

We walk up the driveway and instead of walking through the front door, like a normal person, he walks around the house to his bedroom window, and pushing it open.

He grins at me, before pushing a chair towards the window and crawling inside.

I blush and carefully stand on the chair before tumbling onto his bed.

He chuckles, “Fun, right?”

“I-I guess...the door makes more sense though.”

He shakes his head, “We dodged a bullet, Mom and dad would ask how it was and make your pretty little face bright red.”

I blush and look down, “Are you done playing Make Patrick Blush yet?”

He grins and shakes his head, “Never.”

 

[*Pete's POV*]

Patrick blushes, and I throw my fist in the air triumphantly. He laughs and shakes his head and I pull him down onto the pillows with me. We lie there laughing for a moment before looking into each others eyes happily. Patrick's eyes are a beautiful hazel color. Green and blue and hints of brown mixing together to form the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. He smiles slowly and I can't look away. The way he's smiling at me with true happiness, no signs of stress or worry. Even if just for a moment, a moment I wish I could freeze in time. His hands find their way to mine and we intertwine our fingers. My eyes are heavy, but I don't dare close them. I'd lose this moment if I do. We continue to gaze at each other before I lean forward and kiss him softly. He kisses back instantly, curling into me. I move a hand behind his head and run my fingers through his hair. We pull apart after a few minutes and I rest my head on his chest. It's not long before I fall asleep.

The next two days go by quickly, and there's rarely a time when we're apart. My mom woke us up the morning after our date with breakfast in bed and a million questions. How'd we get there, what movie we saw, what we did after, what time we got in, did we ruin her flowers climbing in through the window; things like that. We played a lot of video games and rented movies, despite Patrick's frequent reminders that we should probably study. I shrug it off every time, telling him we can study in class. He replies that I'll just fall asleep on my desk instead. I nod and return to hanging upside down off the couch.

On the morning we return to school, Patrick practically has to drag me out of bed. We'd been up late talking and hadn't passed out till 3am. I groan and allow him to pull the covers off of me. It isn't until the pillow hits my face that I finally get up.

"You're dead!" I jump out of bed and tackle him, careful not to make him hit his head on the floor. He laughs and leans up to kiss me before I roll off and stand up. I shake my head and head for the bathroom.

While we're on the way to school, Patrick reaches over and takes my hand.

"Pete?" 

"Yes, 'Trick?"

"I-I think we can do this. It's just school."

"Yeah. We just need to keep telling ourselves and each other that we'll be fine." I smile and lift his hand to mine to kiss it. And with that, we pull into the school parking lot.

 

[*Patrick's POV*]

Math is mostly uneventful. Mr. Smith does his usual routine. Taking up the homework, somewhat gleefully informing Pete and I that since we were suspended, the homework will be counted as zeros. Then he explains the homework and goes to his desk. I scribble it down in my homework planner and start to stand, before realizing that I don’t have to keep up with it anymore.

“Homework planner, Patrick.” he drones.

“I-I actually don’t need it now.”

“Oh?” he glares at me from his desk, “And why’s that?”

“I-I don’t, I don’t live with my m-mom now so, so I don’t have to-”

“Well I disagree. You must live with some adult, correct?” 

“Yes sir, but-”

He cuts me off, “Then I’ll need you to bring the homework planner up here. I’d hate for your laziness to become a burden on them as well as your mother.”

I look down.

“Now, bring the planner, and there better be a signature on it tomorrow or you’ll find yourself in detention.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

Pete starts to open his mouth, but I shake my head at him and take it up to Mr. Smith, who’s scribbling on another piece of paper. When he finishes and signs that piece of paper, he signs the homework planner and hands them both to me.

“I’ll need them to read the note as well.” he says before sending me back to my desk.

I half expect the entire classroom to be laughing, but instead they’re glaring at Mr. Smith. I find it strangely comforting as I sit back in my desk and wait for the bell.

In our second class, during the free time I debate on reading the note to Pete’s parents. I’m afraid to, honestly. I’m also afraid to give it to them, but I’m sure he’ll have a way of knowing if I did. I don’t want them to think I’m lazy, or that I’m a burden. I like that they care about me enough to let me live with them, what if his note changes that? As I worry over the note, Pete pulls the cow out of his backpack and tosses it over to Andy, who grins. I like Andy. He’s never exactly been a friend of mine, but he’s also never been a friend of Josh’s. He’s helped me hide from him a few times. Once he heard Josh was looking for me, so he shoved me into his locker, told me to keep fucking quiet, and locked it until Josh passed by. I bite my lip and unfold the note, my heart sinking immediately.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I understand that now Patrick Stumph is in your care. While he may have charmed his way in, I feel the need to tell you that he may prove to be disappointing. His mother has told me that he has a tendency not to obey her wishes. That, however, is not the point of this note. Patrick’s mother helped him keep up with a homework planner. After giving the assignment, he would write it down, and have me sign it. His mother would check his homework, and sign it after she felt it was good enough. I am going to have Patrick keep up with the homework planner, and would ask that you check over his homework. Math is one of his weaknesses, and after being suspended three days, he really can’t afford to mess up too much. Please reply on the bottom of this piece of paper, so I know that Patrick has shown you._

_-Smith_

“Patrick?” Pete rests his hand on my shoulder, “Patrick the bell rang...”

I fold the note back up shakily and nod, standing up and shoving the note into my pocket.

In my class before lunch, I am taken out of my panic filled trance by a tap on the shoulder. I look at the girl in the desk behind me.

“What?”

“I was just wondering why you’re so chummy with Wentz. You saw what he said in the video. You saw what he did-”

“What he did” I cut her off, “Was save my ass from being Josh’s punching bag when no one else here gave a shit.”

“He didn’t save you he was on Josh’s side!” she insist.

“No, he and I planned to make Josh think he was on his side so we’d have a recording of Josh kissing a boy as leverage to make Josh back the fuck off. When talking to him didn’t work and got me and Pete beat up again, I broadcast it over the school. Pete isn’t on Josh’s side. And Pete is the first person to be a friend to me.” I turn in my seat and finish my classwork.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful, aside from Andy joining Pete and I at lunch. When we get back to Pete’s house, my good mood is shattered when I remember the note. I bite my lip and walk into the kitchen where his mom is making dinner.

“M-Mrs. Wentz?”

“Yes dear?” She turns to me.

I shakily hand her the note, “M-My math teacher wanted me to gi-give you this.”

She nods and reads over the note.

 

[*Pete's POV*]

My mom reads the note a second time, squinting at it. Patrick shuffles his feet, looking nervous. I can't bear to see him look so afraid so I tap mom's shoulder. 

"Mom? Say something." I mutter. She looks up at me, then to Patrick. She frowns and sets the paper aside.

"Pete, do you have this teacher too?" she inquires. I nod. She shakes her head. "And how are you doing in that class?"

"Okay I guess. And so is Patrick."

"Patrick, can I see your latest assignments? Yours too, Pete. The graded ones."

Patrick and I pull out random scraps of homework from our bags and hand them to my mom. She sits down and looks them all over carefully. I look to Patrick and we both sit down as well. This might take a while. After about ten minutes, she pushes all the papers aside and places her hands on the table. Patrick audibly gulps.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You boys both have decent grades. Pete, you could do with a bit more studying. And handwriting practice. But that's beside the point. Hold on, I need to call this teacher. It's early enough, I bet he's still at school."

Patrick shoots me a panicked look and tugs on my arm, mouthing "I'm so dead" frantically. I take his hand and lace our fingers. Mom gets up to use the phone and I lean back in my seat to eavesdrop, shushing Patrick gently. Mom flips through the phone book and dials. A minute later, I can hear the tinny voice of Mr. Smith pick up.

"Hello, Mr. Smith, is it? Yes. This is Peter Wentz's mother. I've currently got one of your other students under my care. Patrick Stumph." She pauses, listening. "Yes, that student. Yes, I did receive his homework planner. Now you list-" She stops, obviously interrupted. "Excuse me, Mr. Smith. I was talking. I want you to hear this, because this is important. I reviewed Patrick's homework as suggested, and the answers, and I can assure you he is doing just fine and probably better than most of the students in your classes. This is a public school, after all. Now I'm not insulting your teaching skills, but I am questioning your judgement. You thought it was a good idea to single out a student based on what exactly? I refuse to sign any homework planner unless you require it of all your students. Which I'm sure you're quick to start considering, but consider this: that would take quite a lot of your valuable time, to check the planners of every single one of your students. And probably a school requirement. Which I doubt they would grant you. So if I hear you've singled out or humiliated either Peter or Patrick, you will be hearing from my lawyers. How does that sound to you, Mr. Smith?"

My jaw drops. I look at Patrick, whose eyes are wide. My mom sets the phone down after a moment and glances over at us. 

"He hung up on me," she informs us.

"Wh-What?!" Patrick begins to panic again. "That means he's n-not gonna l-listen, I'm f-fucked!"

"No honey, he made sure to murmur a cowardly little 'there will be no need for lawyers, I'll fix this' before hanging up. I know when I've won. He won't be bothering you."

"A-Are you sure? I'm w-worried, Mrs. Wentz..." Patrick bites his lip. Mom sits down next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"I did mean it about the lawyers. And I know cowards. He's done bullying you. I can't believe that. The nerve of people. Classmates bullying you is one thing, but teachers?" She snorts angrily. "Cowards. I can't stand them. I'm glad that my son got his fight from me. He knows how to protect those he loves and do the right thing. I didn't raise a coward."

I cringe and get up from the table, running up the stairs. I lock my bedroom door behind me and go to sit on my bed, pulling my hoodie over my face. If only she knew the kinds of things I did in my old school. Who I hurt. And I know Patrick wouldn't agree. He'd try to convince me I'm the best person in the entire world, who doesn't deserve a single tear. But he's wrong, and the tears come anyway. I hear footsteps and curl into a ball, the tears flowing freely over my cheeks. Coward. That's all I am, all I will ever be. I couldn't even stop Patrick from being bullied. Instead, I stood back and told myself to forget him. And now that we're both out and together, we're both at more risk. It's my fault. Of course it's my fault. Patrick knocks on the door, calling my name. After a few minutes, he gives up and I can hear him going downstairs. I wipe my eyes and groan. How can I be crying right now? When Patrick needs someone to reassure him that he'll be okay in math class. I hate high school. I fucking hate it and I hate everyone in it. I make a mental note to ask my mother if Patrick and I could just drop out.

"Pete? Your mom says you need to eat. A-And if you can convince me to, th-then maybe I can convince you as well. S-So... please? We can cuddle afterwards."

I don't know if it's my stomach growling or the promise of cuddling that makes me dry my face and stand up, but before I know it, Patrick and I are walking down the stairs hand in hand. I don't remove the hoodie.

 

[*Patrick's POV*]

Pete and I both mostly nibble at our food until his mom takes the plates away, telling us that she expects us both to eat all of our breakfast. She assures us again that math won’t be a problem. She seems to think that is what upset Pete into locking himself in his room, but I know better. When he finally came out, despite wiping his tears away, I could see it in his eyes that he’d been crying. I don’t know if I should ask him about it, or leave him alone. It might help for him to talk about it, but I’m afraid I’ll push him away. And I think I’ll completely shut down if that happens. We walk upstairs and into his bedroom, clinging to each other as soon as we get on the bed. I’m terrified of going to school tomorrow, but I need to push that aside for right now. It’s my turn to be the strong and comforting one.

“Pete?” I whisper softly.

“Yeah?” he nuzzles my shoulder.

“Are... Are you okay?” I bite my lip.

He sighs, “I’m fine Pat-”

“Please don’t lie to me... I know you’re upset about something...a-and I don’t want to push, b-but it might help to talk about it?” I choose my words carefully.

“I’m a coward, okay? Mom she, she doesn’t see that. And her saying, saying I knew how to protect the ones I love, a-and doing the right thing... it’s not true. I was just going to ignore your existence completely. I’ve done so many awful things to people out of fear. That isn’t protecting who I love or doing the right thing.”

“Pete...” I frown and hug him tight before pulling back to look into his eyes, “You didn’t know me at first. So you couldn’t love, or even care about me then. Ignoring my existence sounds harsh, but it also meant remaining uninvolved in my bullying. And hell, you didn’t do a very good job ignoring me because here we are. You’ve done stupid shit Pete, but that’s part of life. We all do stupid shit. We all do things we aren’t proud of. All we can do about it is learn from it and not make the same mistake twice. Think of this as a fresh start. Be the Pete you want to be, and don’t let anyone, not even me, influence you into doing something you don’t want. And hell, we got rid of the main bully problem already. So this year, other than an insane math teacher and people questioning my trust in you, should be pretty easy.” 

He nods and bites his lip, “I just can’t help feeling like I’m nothing but a coward...”

“Would a coward out himself to help this guy he just met? No. You, Pete Wentz, are not a coward.”

He smiles a little and hugs me tight, whispering, “Thanks, Patrick.”

I hug back and smile, “Anytime.”

He kisses my cheek and cuddles closer to me before we both start slipping into sleep.


End file.
